Miscarriage Leads to Hot 3Some
by Memorables Memories
Summary: Keguguran beberapa waktu lalu membuat Baekhyun enggan mencoba sehingga Sehun muak dan lelah dengan sifat suaminya yang seolah phobia sentuhan. Untuk memperbaikinya, Sehun meminta bantuan Chanyeol, si ahli terapi sex, yang berujung threesome panas. Dan juga... perselingkuhan. Now in series! YAOI. M-rated!
1. chapter 1

Sehun hela napas panjang.

Capek dia, lelah juga. Seruangan kayaknya juga udah pada tau kalo dia emang lagi punya masalah keluarga makanya mereka diem. Jongin selaku anak baru di kantor cuman bisa lirik yang lain seolah minta keterangan lebih, _kenapa sama Sehun?_ Gitu lah kira-kira dalam pikiran si Jongin.

Ruangan Marketing jadi gak kayak dulu lagi.

Apalagi mereka bisanya becanda pasti bilangin kalo mereka gak nyangka Sehun, si spesialis marketing insight itu, udah mau jadi Pahmud aja. Eh taunya istrinya Sehun justru keguguran.

Sehun itu punya istri cowok; cantik banget dan mereka emang udah berencana punya anak setelah satu taun nikah. Persiapannya ketat dan istrinya Sehun rajin ke dokter, cowok hamil itu rentan dan susah. Resikonya gede.

Taunya emang kejadian.

Si Baekhyun, nama istri Sehun, keguguran.

Dan semenjak itu Sehun jadi agak murung dan yang lain pada gak enakan mau becandain apa. Kecuali...

"Eh, BRO! Tuh wajah murung amat dah!"

Chanyeol.

Chanyeol si asisten manager yang masih muda, berbakat dan pintar tapi konyol abis.

Irene, sekretaris pimpinan devisi, cuman bisa senyum penuh arti sambil tukaran pandangan sama Wendy yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Ia langsung buka WA khus web, biar gak keliatan main hp banget pas lagi di kantor, lalu ngetik sesuatu di grup anak kantor divisi mereka.

.

 **Kampret2 Marketing Siyaland**

 _Sehun Oh, Chanyeol Park, Wendy, ..._

 **You**

Eh eh eh si ceye nih keknya mulai gangguin Sehun wkwk

 **Wendy**

Si anjir lo langsung lapor di group haha

 **Jongin Kim**

Ini sebenernya ada apa ya, kok saya kurang tau :'D

 **Jongdae Kim**

Udah udah ntar **Jongin Kim** juga bakalan tau sendiri wkwk kalo probation harus banyak2 nanya makanya bro

 **Jongin Kim**

Lah ini gue nanya

.

Kedengeran suara ketawa Irene di mejanya, walau dia gak bales apa-apa soalnya si Junmyeon, bos mereka, tiba-tiba manggil.

"Rin!"

"Ya, Pak?" Irene langsung nutup Chrome dan buka Excel. Dia noleh ke belakang bentar, kebetulan ruangan Pak Junmyeon di belakang mejanya banget.

"Si Yifan itu email kenapa marah-marah sih? Bilangin jadwal meeting yang dikasih Irene katanya bentrok terus sama dia, itu urus ya?"

"Ok sip!" Irene menyanggupi sebelum Junmyeon minta tolong buat nutupin pintu ruangannya, biasa paling mau call ama orang penting di cabang atau mau call ama Yixing; istri mudanya di rumah. Wkwk. Irene buruan nelpon sekretarisnya Yifan, biar nyokokin tanggal. Sementara di seberang dia si Wendy diam-diam nyimak percakapan si Chanyeol sama Sehun.

"Ya elah, Bro. Jadi lo ampe sekarang gak dapet-dapet jatah malam ama bini lo?" Chanyeol, yang akrab disapa Ceye, ketawa ngakak. Sehun cuman bisa natapin pake wajah datar slash kayak mau nampar. Ceye ngakak keras banget ampe Jongdae ngeliatin dan nyahut.

"Apaan sih, kok gossip kagak dibagi-bagi."

Jongdae ama Ceye emang terkenal agak oleng sih otaknya, bedanya kalo Chanyeol urusan kerjaan dia serius, nah kalo Jongdae kerjaan sama aja kayak guyonan ama dia. Dibawa becanda ampe Minseok, manager tim mereka geleng-geleng dan suka marahin dia.

"Biasa si Sehun kagak dapet jatah maljum."

"Eh kampret lo pake acara sebar, kan males gue cerita ama lo!" Sehun protes.

Chanyeol ngakak doang, mereka diem bentar. Sehun makin gejolak gitu di hatinya, dia emang orangnya gak seluwes Ceye, kagak bisa becanda dan cenderung serius sama kaku makanya dia juga suka bingung naikin mood Baekhyun kek gimana. Orang Baekhyun-nya setiap mo diajak main ranjang, dia udah takut nanya duluan, secara itu anak udah bobok. Sehun gak tega bangunin. Kalo pagi-pagi pas Sehun sange, Baekhyun juga cuman langsung ke kamar mandi buat siap-siap ke kantor. Yes, guys. Baekhyun juga anak kantor, dia kerja di beda divisi kalo enggak gak boleh nikah mereka.

Baekhyun bagian HR, dia bagian Training Education yang hobi ngurusin training sama project2 buat bikin pekerja di perusahaan mereka lebih oke lagi.

Mereka masih ke kantor bareng, cuman ya gitulah. Baekhyunnya banyak diem.

Biasanya mereka juga sering telat soalnya suka main pagi; wkwk. Baekhyun juga sangean tau orangnya dulu. Ah Sehun jadi pundung lagi.

Sehun lagi bikin presentasi buat hasil analisis marketing buat produk baru pas dia liat Ceye ngangkat telpon, itu anak beneran dah dia terkenalnya di kantor. Sehun denger si ceye bales 'sayang'2an gitu sama orang sebelah, ah paling juga cewek2 kantor anak Sales atau HR yang digodain Chanyeol. Dia kan semacam peka-nya di kantor. Emang sih orang gak bisa sempurna.

Baru dua taun kerja udah jadi asmen, ceye emang pinter, baru 24 taun, supel, kenal banyak orang, Management aja kenal. Cuman ya itu lagi, sifatnya yg hobi nidurin cewek susah diubah. Dia juga hobi julukin diri dia ahli terapi seks. Bangsat emang.

"Iya, iya ntar gue bawain coklat... Jangan gitu dong sayang... Halo? Yah dimaitiin." Ceye masa bodo.

"Kenapa lu?" Sehun penasaran.

"Ini si Joy, dia pengen dibeliin coklat lagi dapet kayaknya. Gue juga gak dapet jatah nih keknya seminggu. Gue cari cewek lain aja ah."

Sehun geleng-geleng doang. Kelakuan benar dah. "Cey, lo ama Joy emang pacaran? Kagak kan, wkwk. Yang bener kek, cari yang seriusan buat nikah gitu..."

"Males ah, kalo nikah belom tentu bisa trisam, gue kan doyan 3some."

"Bangke lo!"

"Ngaku aja deh, buktinya aja elo ampe skrg emang pernah ngajak orang ketiga di ranjang kalian?"

Sehun diem. Mikir.

"Udah deh jujur aja. Pasti enggak kan?"

"Iya juga sih..."

"Sekarang lo malah gak bisa ngapa2in kan pas bini lo gak mau diajak enaena?" Ceye makin kompor.

Sehun kemakan. "Iya nih!"

"Tuhkan, apa kata gue. Makanya jangan buruan halal wkwk. Kek gue aja, pas yang satu ngambek ada orang lain haha."

"Bejad emang lu, ye."

"Lagian mah, Baekhyun itu gampang kali. Lo tinggal ngomong aja pasti dia mau, dia sebenernya juga mau pasti cuman gengsi aja secara dia tsundere banget."

Sehun ketawa, dalam hati setuju karena emang Baekhyun itu tsundere banget pas mereka PDKT. Kalo Chanyeol sih tau gara-gara sering banget berantem ama Baekhyun, orang Baekhyun sering banget cerita dia kesel sama Chanyeol yang pecicilan banget. Kata Baekhyun "kayak lagi gak kerja tau gak dia, beb. Mana pakaian gak pernah rapih!" nah pas Chanyeol menang penghargaan karyawan terbaik bulan kapan, Baekhyun malah gak mau muji, padahal mah gengsi doang.

"Lah tau sendiri gue tipe-tipe suami takut istri, gue gak berani. Takut disemprot." Sehun nagsih argumen juga.

Chanyeol natap dia gak caya. "Gila ya, Hun. Lo berhak kali, marah aja lo berhak kalo emang udah kelewatan. Dan satu bulan gak dikasih jatah sih kelewatan ya menurut gue, bro. Lo omongin deh baik-baik, apa perlu gue yang ikut campur nih?"

"Boleh, bro."

"Nah kan gak mau—eh buset? Lo mau gue ikut campur?"

"Boleh lah, lelah gue."

"Anjir, beneran? Maksud gue bantu ngajak kalian enak-enak lagi? Untungnya di gue apa kampret?!"

"Ajak sekalian ikut, mayan lah lo gak suah cari cewek lagi."

"HAH?!"

"Hah heh hah, ayolah buruan sebelum gue berubah pikiran."

Ceye ketawa mesum, mayan juga sih nidurin Bekyun, secara itu pantat semok banget.

"Oke sip!"

.

.

Itulah ceritanya si Sehun sekarang bisa di depan Baekhyun, yang lagi marah mukanya merah, di mobil pas masih di parkiran mau pulang. "Demi apa kamu ngajak Chanyeol makan malam di rumah kita? Dadakan banget!"

Baekhyun itu anaknya kontrol freak, jadi kalo ada acara harus diprepare dengan baik, dia gak suka yang dadakan kek gini.

"Kasian, Baek. Dia kan tinggal sendiri. Kata dia kantin di apartemennya lagi gak jualan, jadi dia gak bisa makan."

Baekhyun makin pias wajahnya, makin natap si Sehun nyipitin mata. "Dia bisa pesen Gofood kali. Please deh, Hun. Kalo besok-besok ngajak orang kamu kasih tau aku dulu."

"Aku udah WA kamu tadi."

"Aku tadi lagi meeting ampe jam lima."

"Iya deh maaf."

"Mana dia anaknya nyebelin, suka bikin Joy senyum2 gak jelas di meja. Mana sebelumnya juga godain anak Pak Yunho siapa sih namanya..."

"Dara?"

"Nah iya, si Dara. Berani amat anak Direktur digodain. Dia juga suka banget pake celana aneh ke kantor, kasih tau dong, Hun. Jeans juga aku gak papa, ini dia pake celana jogger ke kantor?"

"Kata dia itu adidas, Baek. Lebih mahal dibanding celana bahan."

"Tau ah!"

Sehun cuman senyum-senyum geje doang, akhirnya Baekhyun balik lagi cerewet kek dulu. Udah ada pertanda baik nih kayaknya.

"Ya udah singgah ke Farm's Market dulu, aku mau belanja bentar. Di rumah lagi gak ada apa-apa banget."

"Oke deh, Sayang."

"Mana mbak Iyem lagi pulkam." Baekhyun ngomel lagi. Sehun justru sorak girang karena emang itu tujuan dia ngajak Ceye skrg, besok Mbak Iyem udah balik lagi, jadi dia gak mau ada yang jadi saksi hidup 3some mereka. Itupun kalo berhasil. Tapi kalo lagak2nya, Ceye bakal berhasil sih. Orang anak Direktur aja dia godain berhasil, wkwk.

Baekhyun belanja pork tenderloin, pork belly, dada ayam, ceker ayam, bawang bombay, bawang putih, pokcoy, toge, sama bumbu-bumbu yang ia lupa masih sisa ato enggak. Buat persiapan aja, takut ntar gak ada dan males beli lagi. Sekalian dia belanja buat tiga hari kedepan biar Mbak Iyem kagak susah-susah lagi belanja di depan komplek.

Bukannya Baekhyun gak suka di depan komplek, cuman di depan komplek suka gak ada b1 kan Baekhyun kadang kangen makan b1 kecap, sangsang wkwk berasa mah makan batak. Kalo digojekin suka gak ada yang mau pickup karena harom

Eh dia jadi curhat wkwk

#apa yang nulis

#hiks

Sehun juga beli kondom. Pas dimasukin ke keranjang, Baekhyun gak komen apa-apa. Mungkin dia juga gak terlalu curiga.

Nah pas di kasir, ketemu deh mereka ama Chanyeol. Sehun udah kontak sih, nyuruh Ceye siap-siap ke rumah mereka cuman itu bocah kagak tau jalan ke rumah Sehun karena lumayan udah mana arah ke Bekasi dan Chanyeol gak biasa. Akhirnya dia ngegojek ke farms market dan nebeng aja bareng mereka.

Baekhyun nolak banget sih awalnya, cuman pas Ceye udah jalan ke arah mereka, Baekhyun langsung pura-pura manis. Maklum, anak HR harus jago muka dua.

"Eh, tumben rapi." Baekhyun komen pas liat Ceye gak pake pakaian hobonya. Justru ia pake jeans item, kemeja kotak2 merah item dan luarnya jaket jeans. Keliatan lebih enak diliat lah dibanding biasanya.

"Iya kan mau makan di rumah Sehun." Bales Ceye pake senyum pepsoden.

"Ya udah kalian tunggu di depan aja, aku mau mindahin barang2."

Mereka patuh nunggu di depan kasir, dan Baekhyun nungguin si kasir sambil naro barang2 buat discan. Baekyun bayar pake rekening mereka (Sehun ama Baekhyun rekeningnya barengan kalo buat yang sehari-hari, biar gampang), terus Ceye ngangkatin barang belanjaannya deh.

Biar sopan, katanya.

"Udah Chanyeol, Sehun yang bawa aja. Kamu bawa kek, Hun. Gak kasian anak orang."

"Gak papa, Tante. Biar Chanyeol yang bawain." Si ceye pake acara becanda. Baekhyun lansgung sinis dan Sehun cuman bisa nutup mata pasrah.

"Emang saya Tante kamu!"

"Becanda doang, santai, Pak."

Lalu sampe ke parkiran ceye asik becanda, ngakak2 khas dia, Sehun ikutan ketawa walau Baekhyun sesekali marahin soalnya ketawa mereka kenceng banget. Kadang dia senyum2 juga sih.

"Mau masak apa, Baek? Gue laper banget nih." Ceye buka suara dari kursi tengah, Sehun ngelirik dari kaca sambil nyetir – alus juga ni anak.

"Masak bulddak rencananya sama nasi toge kukus, ntar aku juga bikin pancake daun bawang campur cumi kalo cuminya masih ada di kulkas. Ntar mau liat dulu." Jelas Baekhyun sambil buka hapenya.

Chanyeol agak masem gitu wajahnya pas denger bulddak. "Jangan bulddak dong, gak kuat pedes nih. Bikin samgyeomsal ajalah, gue doyan pork hehe."

Baekhyun lirik ke belakang. "Gak doyan pedes ya ternyata? Padahal mainin cewek jago banget ya."

"Yah, gak ada hubungannya kali, Baek."

"Kok kalian kayak akrab banget ya," nimbrung lah si Sehun sambil senyumin istrinya yang beneran udah gak keliatan murung lagi. "Tadi aja kesel aku ngajak Chanyeol ama kita."

"Wah wah wah, jadi gak enak nih!" Sindir Ceye sengaja. "Ternyata daku tak diharapkan di sini hiks."

"B aja lah, tadi kesel karna dadakan doang. Gpp kok skrg"

"Ohh kirain mau ganggu rutinitas kalian hehe." Ceye mulai nyinggung-nyinggung rutinitas. Dia ngasih sinyal naikin turun alisnya ke kaca supir biar Sehun paham.

"Apaan sih," ketus Baekhyun ngerti maksud ceye.

"Rutinitas biasalah, kan ini maljum. Wkwk, malam enaena. Takutnya gue naggu gitu."

Baekhyun diem aja, wajahnya berubah lagi dan Sehun langsung maki Chanyeol pake gerakan mulut biar gak kedengeran Baekhyun.

Ting

Ting

Tiba-tiba notif WA Baekhyun banyak banget. Dia segera fokus laitin hape. "Ih, ini si Minho kenapa ya selalu aja bikin ulah." Minho itu manager di HR tapi gak satu tim ama Baekhyun, dia bagian rekrut2 orang dan sebenernya gak ada hubungan banget ama Baekhyun cuman yah kadang2 Minho suka dadakan gitu hired orang dan Baekhyun jadi suka dapet project buat training yang gak jelas schedule-nya.

"Kenapa lagi, Baek?"

"Ini, dia tiba-tiba WA kalo besok mau masukin 4 orang baru. Kan aku harus siapin induction mendadak next week, dan next week itu Kyungsoo cuti. Jadi aku harus nyari orang lain buat ngisi buat induction."

Chanyeol cuman nyimak walau dia tau juga nama-nama yang disebutin. Minho itu temen Junmyeon, dan emang anaknya suka dadakan gitu kalo narik orang. Secara dia juga ditekan sama yang lain.

"Kamu gak punya backup yang present Induction emangnya, bukannya yang ngisi dulu itu kalo gak Kyungsoo, ya si Yeri."

"Yeri udah pindah tim, Yeol. Aku kan banyak anak baru sekarang."

"Ya udah kamu aja yang isi."

"Minggu depan aku ada meeting hari Seninnya seharian di luar kantor, ih parah banget lah si Minho. Masa inductionnya besok?"

"Gapapa sih, besok aja. Kan Kyungsoonya juga masih di kantor." Imbuh Ceye yang dari tadi cuman nyimak.

"Aku gak bisa dadakan gitu."

Ceye majuin badannya. "Ya gpp, toh Induction kan udah sering diadain. At least once a month kan, jadi gak papalah walau di luar jadwal. Tinggal book ruang cuti, pagi aja, soalnya pagi kan ruang cuti suka ada yang kosong, Jumat juga."

"Yakin ada yang kosong?"

"Buat berapa orang? Level apa?"

"Empat orang, dua Manager up dua lagi Team Leader."

"Ya udah, besok aja. Hubungin Tayeon aja,"

Sehun ketawa.

"Eh kenapa?" Ceye bingung.

"Baekhyun ama Taeyeon gak baik hubungannya, wkwk. Kalo book biasanya Baekhyun lewat Tiffany."

"Owalah, Tiffany kan lagi cuti."

"Nah itu dia." Lanjut Sehun.

"Udah deh, aku usahain Selasa aja."

"Ya udah, gue bantuin deh. Buat hubungin Taeyeon, gue ada kontaknya. Sekarang juga bisa."

"Beneran?" Baekhyun noleh lagi.

"Iya, bentar." Ceye buka hape, dia langsung WA Taeyeon dan itu cewek langsung bilang ruangan meeting penuh. Ceye coba lagi, beberapa rayuan akhirnya dia usahain buat besok ada. Kalo bisa ntar dia hubungin ceye lagi. "Udah, katanya dia lagi usahain. Bentar lagi dia kasih tau kalo bisa."

"Makasih banyak ya, Yeol." Baekhyun senyum.

 _Eh buset manis amat ini kalo senyum, lucky bener si sehun._

"Ehe iya." Chanyeol jadi salting disenyumin manis, biasanya juga disenyumin sinis sama Baekhyun.

Ting

WA Taeyeon sampe.

"Bisa nih, Baek. Katanya jam 9.30 kosong ruang meeting nomor empat di lantai 3. Muat tujuh orang."

"Ok, sip. Mau langsung WA Kyungsoo deh sekarang, biar dia bisa siapin."

Setelah urusan kerjaan dadakan itu selese, taunya mereka udah sampe di komplek rumah Sehun. Emang masih di Jakarta sih ternyata, Chanyeol ngira ke Bekasi taunya Sehun emang hobi bilang Bekasi gara2 biar dikira rumah jauh dan bisa alasan datang telat wkwk.

"Ini mah komplek mantan gue!" Ceye ribut sendiri. "Iya bener deh, itu rumahnya barusan."

"Mantan kamu Nayeon anak Pak Jinyeong?" Tanya Baekhyun serius. Chanyeol ngangguk. "Dia masih kuliah loh."

"Kan gue juga baru lulus 2 tahunan. Dia adek tingkat gue dulu."

"Oh, kamu jurusan Seni emang?"

"Bukan, sayang. Chanyeol ini jurusan Ekonomi cuman dia emang terkenal satu kampus. Cassanova banget dah." Sehun ngasih tau istrinya biar ga kaget lagi.

"Ohh.."

Terus mereka sampe. Sehun matiin mesin dan ceye bawa belanjaan soalnya tadi ditaro di kursi tengah. Baekhyun keluar sambil bukain pintu rumah pake kunci pin plus sidik jari. Pintu kebuka, dua cowok di belakangnya ikutan masuk.

Rumah mereka gede untuk ukuran keluarga baru.

Baekhyun itu anak orang kaya, sama kayak Sehun, makanya mereka bisa dapet rumah segede ini walau masih muda dan masih sama-sama mulai karir. Sehun lulusan S2 kampus Aussie, Baekhyun kampus di Inggris mereka LDR-an ketemuan suka di Hongkong. Biar beda suasana katanya. Habis lulus mereka langsung nikah dan apply di perusahaan yang sama.

"Kalian nunggu di ruang keluarga aja ya, aku mau nyiapin dulu. Chanyeol, kalo mau minum ambil di kulkas aja ya ruangannya di sini coba ikut deh sekalian naro barang."

Sehun sengaja gak ngikutin biar si Ceye makin mulus modusnya.

"Ini sih masih ada banget bahan-bahan yang lain." Ceye komen pas liatin ada cumi, telor, sayur2 lain, sama udah di kulkas. "Mau apa nih? Sekalian gue keluarin."

"Cumi, cabe ijo, sama paprika deh boleh."

"Ok, bosq. Ini buat pancakenya ya?"

"Iya." Baekhyun bales singkat soalnya dia lagi konsen nyiapin bumbu buat bikin bulddak. "Ini aku bikin gak pedes kok, jadi masih bisa makan lah kamu."

"Yah? Gak jadi samgyeopsal nih?"

"Enggak, Sehun gak doyan."

"Ya elah, padahal makan samgyeopsal bisa bikin perkasa di ranjang. Payah ah sehun." Ujar dia ngarang. Baekhyun ngelirik dia sambil ketawa ampe matanya sipit gitu. Gila sih ini fix cantik banget.

Sering-sering ketawa atuh, di kantor mah bete mulu ke Ceye suka lirik2 sinis.

Padahal kalo senyum kan enak.

"Ngarang kamu mah!" Baekhyun kayak mau lempar bawang ke Ceye, Ceye cuman bisa ketawa cengir2an doang secara dilempar apa aja dia siap, apalagi dilempar tubuhnya. Uhuk.

Baekhyun juga kalo tutr kata bagus amat dah.

Lembut banget, keliatan sundanya walau dia sering bete. Tapi manis aja gitu. Gila sih orang Sunda emang cantik manis, enak.

"Malah ngelamun! Sini cuminya!"

"Eh? Iya iya."

Chanyeol akhirnya bantuin Baekhyun masak. Dia pake sarung tangan biar ntar gak bau kalo mau ehem-ehem. Hehe. Untung Baekhyun juga pake, kalo enggak kan gak asik juga kalo lagi ngasih handjob tapi bau bawang.

Makanan jadi, Sehun udah mandi. Chanyeol juga ijin katanya mo mandi abis gerah, Baekhyun juga. Sehun nungguin sambil nyemilin anggur biar gak laper2 amat.

Pas udah selese, Chanyeol segera nyamperin Sehun dan bisikin, "jan lupa kondom bro, ya kali ntar gue hamilin Baekhyun kan gak seru."

Kepalanya ditoyor Sehun.

"Iya kampret! Gue udah siapin."

"Aseek."

"Gimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya pdkt ama bini gua. Ada peluang gak?"

"Ada kayaknya. Dia tadi banyak senyum, gila ya Baekhyun cantik banget dia kalo udah senyum. Marah aja udah cantik bgt, beuh! Beruntung banget lo, Bro."

"Halah, tadi aja ngetawain gue yang udah nikah. Katanya enakan single."

"Hehe."

"Eh, yuk pada makan!" Baekhyun lalu manggil dari ruang makan, Ceye ama Sehun langsung kabur ke ruang makan.

Ceye ampe mau ngucap padahal mah jarang2 juga wkwk pas liat Baekhyun cuman pake baju tipis banget, rambut masih basah-basah manja, sama celana gemas.

Syiet ini fix Ceye bakalan rugi berat kalo rencana malam ini kagak berhasil.

Mereka makannya udah mulai candaan. Sehun ngeluarin beberapa botol beer soalnya katanya gak oke kalo makan ayam kagak pake beer. Chanyeol setuju, biar ntar modusnya makin mulus. Dua kaleng abis, tiga kaleng, ampe tujuh kaleng. Baekhyun minum tiga kaleng sendiri soalnya dia disuguhin Sehun mulu, ampe dia mulai anget badannya.

"Ceye, pulangnya mo naik apa?"

 _Gak mikirin sih gue, wkwk kan mo nginep haha_

"Belum tau, Baek."

"Oh, kalau gitu nginep juga gpp, kok. Besok pake baju kamu aja, ya Sayang. Udah malem banget soalnya, rumah dimana?"

"Gue tinggal di apartemen sebelah kantor."

"Mahal dong sewanya, hehe."

 _Anjing, manis banget dia._

"Puji Tuhan, gaji mayan jadi bisa nyicil apartemen."

"Halah, Baek. Dia masuk kan lewat program Leadership makanya gajinya udah dua digit pas awal tahun, sekarang mah udah naik banget ya, Cey?" Sehun nambah-nambah info; biar jual dikit lah.

"Oh iya, yang projectnya Changmin ya?"

Wkwk Sehun ngapain dah kek nyomblangin Ceye ama bininya sendiri.

"Hmm, ya udah kalian beresin piring kotor ya. Aku mau siap-siap bobok."

Sehun natap Ceye waspada.

"Eh, gak usah! Masa langsung tidur sih."

"Eung? Kan udah malem, besok mau kerja." Baekhyun jawab. "Hun, kamu tunjukin kamar tamu ya, aku udah ngantuk banget."

Takut gagal, gak mau gagal. Chanyeol lancang banget narik tangan Baekhun ampe dia kaget banget dan lansgung aja budubug mantul ke tubuh tinggi Ceye – ehe, mantul. Sehun yang ngeliat juga salut nih ama Ceye yang agresif bukan main.

"Gak bisa gitu dong, makannya bertiga masa yang beresin cuman berdua. Gue juga ikut masak loh." Nada Chanyeol jadi berubah gitu, sengaja ia buat agak maskulin dan ngerayu. Tangannya dia bawa ke pergelangan tangan si Baekhyun sambil dipijit2 pelan gitu.

"Ya, kan bisa beresin berdua. Gampang kok itu." Agak gagap, Baekhyun kayak usaha gak usaha sih buat ngelepasin, padahal lakinya juga masih di situ cuman dia masih pasrah aja dipepetin Ceye.

"Lagian aku juga males, Yang." Sehun ikut nambahin.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, sini aku yang beresin." Baekhyun ngelepas pegangan Ceye dan beresin piring-piring kotor. Sehun udah pelototin Ceye buat gercep dikit. Ceye ngedipin mata trus ikut beresin piring. Pas di wastafel, Ceye nekad ikutan nyuci tangan pas Baekhyun lagi nyuci piring. Alhasil punggung Baekhyun nempel di daa dia.

"Ih, Chanyeol. Kenapa sih kan bisa ganti—ahh! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun langsung sadar pas Ceye nyiumin lehernya. Doi langsung lari ke arah Sehun. "Kamu lihat gak dia lancang banget ke aku!"

Sehun langsung pucet. Kaget juga sih.

"Jangan muna deh, Baek. Lo juga desah kok tadi."

"Sehun! Kamu mau istri kamu diginiin? Usir dia dari rumah!"

"Baek..."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun mengilirik suaminya yang punya ekspresi aneh, dia kayak ngerti gitu. Cuman dia nunggu Sehun ngomong lagi.

"Semenjak keguguran kemaren, kamu jadi susah diajak ngapa2in. Jadi aku mikir kalo kita ada eksperimen baru, kamu bisa jadi lebih semangat." Jujur Sehun gak mau bikin suasana makin rumit. "Dan kamu tau sendiri, Chanyeol itu dia ahli terapi seks juga, walau gak ada sertifikat sih cuman dia sering bantuin yang impoten2 gitu."

"Cuman enggak pake acara gini juga, Hun? Kamu nyuruh aku ngesex ama cowok lain di depan kamu?"

"No lah, Baek. Kita 3some." Potong Ceye.

"Hah?"

"Main bertiga gitu, Baek."

"H—heh?" Baekhyun jadi canggung sendiri. Dia belom pernah denger sih cuman pas dia denger kok hot juga ya. Jadi pengen. Mungkin karna dia agak teler juga kali ya makanya dia mikir gpp. "Boleh deh."

"Aseek!"

"Tapi pake kondom ya!"

"Tenang sayang, tadi udah aku beli."

"Ih pantesan toh buat ini, biasanya kan kamu gak pernah suka."

Mission pertama komplit!

.

Nah pas ena-ena agak lucu sih. Soalnya Baekhyun tuh canggung bener, dan Sehun juga bingung mo gimana. Ceye akhirnya usul gimana kalo dia nontonin dulu SeBaek itu kalo foreplay gimana, biar dia bisa belajar juga gaya mereka sebelum ikut nimbrung.

Ceye juga nanya dulu ama Sehun mau gimana, apa2 aja batasannya dll. Sehun bilang dia gak mau Ceye nyium bibir Baekhyun, nyakitin Baekhyun ampe berdarah, segala bentuk tamparan ama pukulan, sama gak boleh main tanpa kondom. Itu doang.

Baekhyun gak ngasih batesan apapun.

Dia mah setuju-tuju aja sama Sehun.

Chanyeol juga punya syarat dulu buat Baekhyun bersihin anusnya dulu. Baekhyun langsung merah dan bilang dia tiap hari pasti bersihin dan prepare buat seks buat jaga2.

Baekhyun lagi asik cipokan ama Sehun, udah merem-merem mereka berdua ampe Ceye langsung mayan hot. Dia belom pernah 3some cowok semua, satu cewek dua cowok sih pernah, jadi ini pertama kali juga seh buat dia.

Nah, pas Sehun nanggalin baju Baekhyun sih paling seru.

Badan Baekhyun bagus banget unch ah ah ahh

Miyabi kalah deh

Itu kulit bersih banget. Bersinar gitu! Ugh Chanyeol jadi makin ngaceng, bukan ngakak kenceng loh ya!

Sehun juga mainnya lembut banget ke bininya wkwkwk Baekhyun desah-desah halus geli pas dicumbu ama suami. Hmm, apalagi kalo dicupangin Ceye ahhh pasti tu anak bakalan merem melek rintih gila.

Nyummieh enak Chanyeolll! Uh!

Semacam gitu kali ya?

Wkwk

Chanyeol udah pengen nih guys. Dia lalu lepasin celana. Melorotin boxer dan ngeluarin qontolnya yang gede bingit. Dipijit-pijit dikit ama dia si kepala bentuk fungus itu wkwkw item2 gitu pokoknya titid Chanyeol bagus banget deh bentuknya, beloknya juga pas. Ciwi-ciwi sih biasanya langsung desah2.

Nah pas udah telanjang bulat sih surga dunia Chanyeol.

Titid Baekhyun itu cantik banget kek orangnya.

Ujungnya merah muda gitu lah.

Pas ngaceng juga lucu banget.

Kebanding sih ama penis Sehun yang jauh lebih gede dari Baekhyun, Sehun lebih gede dari Ceye diiiikit aja gak banyak, tapi Ceye jauh lebih puanjang hahahaha.

"Ah gak tahan gue!" Ceye lalu ikut. Dia deketin Baekhyun dan mulai nyiumin punggung Baekhyun ampe Baekhyun lepasin ciumannya ama Sehun buat ngedesah.

Aha!

Sensitif gila ni bocah ternyata.

Tangan ceye mulai mainin titid Baekhyun barengan ama Sehun yang belai2 bola kembarnya. Satu tangan ceye yang lain ngarahin tangan Baekhyun ke penisnya sendiri. Hehe, jari2 mungilnya kek kebanting euy ama titid Yeollieh ugh.

Tapi mainnya jago juga nih.

"Fak ah!" Chanyeol ngumpat terus maksa Baekhyun lepasin. Sehun balik lagi nyiumin Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mainin titidnya Sehun. Dia jongkonk di belakang Baekhyun, mereka bertiga tadi berdiri ya guys di kamar SeBaek. Teros Ceye nyiumin pantat bohay Baekhyun.

Uh lala

Sensasinya bikin Baekhyun merinding disko.

"Ahh! Ahh ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Baekhyun desah, matanya kebuka buat lirik Ceye yang nyiumin, hisap dua belah pantatnya. Ceye lalu ngisepin belahan pantatnya bikin dia telena. "Sehun ahh enak banget yang..." dia ngakuin ke Sehun sambil gigil bibir.

"Kamu boleh desah sepuasnya kok, By." Sehun ngasih tau bininya biar bisa leluasa.

Baekhyun ngangguk, jatohin kepalanya di pundak Sehun pas lidah ama multu Chanyeol mainin lubang pantatnya. "Ahh ughhh enak banget ah." Dia nahan nafas bentar. "Sehunnie, enak banget ah. Sehun aku boleh desah ahh in nama Chanyeol gak?"

Sehun ngangguk, bangga ama istrinya yang masih hormatin dia walau udah ada lidah cowok lain di lubangnya.

"Ngggh gak kuat ahh!" Baekhyun akhirnya nunggingin buntutnya, biar lidah Ceye makin gampang mainin itunya. Sehun yang ngeliatin cuman bisa nyatet dalam hati kapan2 dia bakal gituin Baekhyun juga. Dia gak pernah giniin Baekhyun eh taunya bininya suka banget keknya.

Nah abis itu Sehun ikutan duduk di bawah sambil mainin burungnya Baekhyun. Biar Baekhyun tambah ena.

Tangan Baekhyun remasin rambut hitam lakinya pas Sehun mulai ngasih dia blowjob. Merem-merelek melek keenakan, itu si Baekhyun berasa dapat surga dunia banget.

Lubangnya diobok-obok lidah.

Burungnya dijilat2 ama diisep2.

Muah. Dia blingsatan sendiri. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" dia keenakan. Kakinya udah kek jelly gak kuat banget sampe mo jatoh gitu, akhirnya jatoh deh cuman Ceye langsung nahan.

"Ahh! Gila enak ahh! Ceye ahhh Hun!" Baekhyun kayaknya udah beneran gak sadar daratan. Ceye mudah banget gendong dia dari belakang. Si ceye rebahan di kasur terus bokong Baekhyun didudukin di wajahnya sebelom dia hajar lagi tu lobang ama mulutnya.

Baekhyun geliat kayak belatung di atas Ceye.

Gelisah kayak cacing kepanasan, dia maju-mundurin pantatnya sambil mainin putingnya sendiri.

"Gila ini sih hot banget!" Sehun ngumpat gak ngerti lagi. Dikocoknya qonthol gemuknya teros diusapnya wajah Baekhyun bentar ampe itu mata ngebuka lagi. "Anjing, hot banget kamu, Say..." lirih Sehun sambil nampar2in batangnya di wajah Baekhyun.

"Hmm sluprs slupprr hmmm ummm.." Baekhyun buka mulut buat masukin botol perkasa Sehun ke mulutnya. Anget banget si Sehun, basah becek enak. Baekhyun emang jago banget kalo ngebeje.

"Ahh, Baek, Sayang, kamu enak banget ahh" desahan jantan and manly Sehun mewarnai suara vulgar and hot di kamar ntu. Ceye yang berisik banget makanin pantat Baekhyun ama mulut Baekhyun yang heboh ngeseruput batang lakinya.

Lama kelamaan gerakan pingul Sehun makin cepet ampe Baekhyun gak kelahan, liur kemana ama rambutnya udah amburadul. Seksi banget pokoknya. Ceye juga berenti dan mundur buat ngelirik pasangan suami istri itu bentar, ia ngocok titidnya juga.

"Anjing itu badan semok banget faq" Ceye ngumpat mati-matian ngeliat posisi Baek yang kayak nungging gitu. Nah pas Sehun udah mulai mo ngacret, Baekhyun langsung nenggelemin batang itu ampe bener-bener mentok. Tangannya meluk pantat Sehun ampe bikin Ceye buka mata gak percaya.

Gila juga ya si Baekhyun.

"Ah! Fakkk! Aku cum yangghhh ahhh fak baek sayang ahhh!"

Sehun crot deh.

Maninya masuk semua ditelan ama Baekhyun, si Baekhyun langsung cekikikan lucu pas abis nelen. Sehun langsung ngangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan nyiumin bininya. "Aku sayang banget ama kamu."

Udah deh mereka PDA-an.

Chanyeol kek mo muntah tapi masih ngaceng juga. Untunglah si Baekhyun peka dan ia balik badan. Ceye smirk deh ama itu orang ampe dia makin merah aja mukanya. Titid mungil Baekhyun udah leaking banget ama precum. Tegang banget kek mau meledeka wkwk.

Baekhyun terus ngampirin Ceye dan mainin burung Ceye, dia mindahin tangan Ceye ke kepalanya sendiri sebelom dia turunin kepalanya buat jilatin batang panjang Ceye.

Dijilat ama dikecup pelan gitu.

Dia mo mainin burung Ceye dulu keknya, Ceye sih ayukayuk aja secara ena. Wkwkw.

Sehun keknya istrihat bentar soalnya gak keliatan. Bodo amat lah, Chanyeol mo fokus ke Baekhyun dulu.

"Faq masukin Baek"

Ga sabaran si Ceye, abisan Baekhyun ke ulur-ulur waktu itu.

Pas masok, dia keenakan banget ampe nutup mata dan desah agak keras. Enak banget Ceye mau banget kalo diisep Baekhyun tiap pagi, surga dunia banget ini sih. Terus mena tangan Baekhyun gak diem, dia raba2 perut Ceye kek ngasih tau kalo si Baekhyun muja ceye gitu wkwkwk, apa perasaan si kunyuk aja kali ya.

Pokoknya serserrr banget dah

Ceye gak mau nyia2in kesempatan, dia langsung lirik Baekhyun lagi soalnya hot euy. Baekhyun ngelirik balik dan sumpah itu matanya binal banget. Kayak yang bangga banget ngeliat ceye nikmatin blowjobnya.

"Lo cantik banget faq"

"Ahh shit anj—fak ahhh jilat terus ahh yes kek gitu!"

Ceye remas rambut Baekhyun keras banget ampe dia neken2 biar itu kontyeolnya mentok cuman Baekhyun nahan dan keknya juga gak bisa mentok bisa keselek itu Baekhyun.

"Enak banget anjirr lo belajar dimana ahh faq"

"Sumpah lo berisik banget, tai!" Sehun nimpalin dari belakang. "Gue mau langsung masuk deh, gak tahan gue ngaceng lagi. Baek, aku masuk ya sayang?"

Baekhyun cuman hmm hmm slurp tijel ya akhirnya Sehun masukin.

Awalnya pake jari dulu dong tentunya. Takut berdasar say. Sehun kan baik hati dan tidak sombong. Itu lobang dielus2, dimasukin satu, dua ampe tiga jari, mainin ampe agak loose baru deh si degem sehun masuk.

Ser seger, ser geser.

Masuk.

Baru setengah. Baekhyun agak ngelonjak.

Pas masuk penuh.

Baekhyun matanya kek ilang gitu itemnya wkwkwk enak ya mbak wkwk. Tapi kontyeol tetep ia mainin biar puas tiga2nya. Hidup harus adil ya gaes.

"Brengsek ah faq shit ketat banget!" Sehun tau persis kalo bekyun bakal ekstra ketat pas dia kerangsang hebat. Berarti bininya ini lagi sange berat. Baekhyun blingsatan lagi dong, dia udah mayan lama gak disodok dan bibirnya jadi kurang kooperatif ama otaknya skrg, dia mau desah ketahan titid yolli.

Chanyeol yang pengertian lepasin kontyeolnya biar itu bini orang bisa ngedesah puas. Mayan didengerin juga enak. Apalagi mereka doggy style nih. Pasti itu prostat dihajar telak ama sehun.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh hhh nghh ngh..."

"Ahh! Baek!"

"Sehunhh nhhh ahhh say—ahhh enakkh enagghh ahh aku mo ahh mo nyampe beb ahh!"

"Tahan say, ahhh tahan!" Sehun nahan lubang kencing Baekhyun biar kagak keluar duluan.

"HUNNIE ahhh jangannnhh hkkksh hk ahh sak-ahh hmm"

"Faq!" Chanyeol ngocok batangnya. Gila gila gila. Dia juga mo nyampe rasanya ngeliatin doang.

"Mauuhh ahh cium ahhh" pinta Baekhyun. Sehun langsung dorong tubuh baekhyun ampe mereka rebahan gitu, tapi pantat Sehun masih teros hajar. Ini gerakan juga yahud banget, Ceye sih juga suka gerakan ini. Kalo kek gini biasanya lawan mainnya langsung manjah manjah banget desahannya.

"Ahh Hunnieeeh ahhh~"

Nah kek gitu.

Terus Sehun nyiumin Baekhyun yang noleh agak kebelakang biar gampang. Ini pasangan doyan banget cipokan ya elah Ceye jadi pengen. Sayang dilarang hiks.

Gerakan Sehun berubah pelan dapi dalam gitu. Dia narik titidnya keluar ampe hampir lepas, terus masukin lagi dalaaam banget ampe mentok. Baekhyun sesegukan jadinya.

Tarik lagi pelaaaan.

Terus hantam dalam.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Crot

Baekhyun keluar.

Sehun langsung berubah ganas dan hajar itu lobang cepet banget kayak Ferrari.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh" Gila Baekhyun langsung kek orang kesambet. Kesurupan. Dia menggeliat2 gitu tubuhnya tegang banget dan wajahnya kayak yang terbang ke dunia ke tujuh.

Pasti dia overstimulate gara2 pas lagi ejakulasi dihantam lagi ama Sehun.

"Shit ahh!" Sehun ikutan keluar. Dia muter2in pantatnya biar pejunya masuk semua.

Crot

Ceye ikutan keluar gengs

Akhirnya itu seprei penuh sama sperma yg hilang arah mencari se telur entah dimana hahah. Well kecuali buat sehun sih soalnya itu bisa langsung nyari sel telor Baekhyun kan.

Mereka lelah. Baekhyun langsung gak sadar keknya pingsan gitu? Atau tidur. Ceye juga agak khawatir sih. Mana Sehun keknya gak gerak juga tuh.

"Gila masa langsung tepar elah" Ceye mo ketawa tapi cape juga.

Dia nendang bokong Sehun ampe itu orang bangun.

"Eh tai, mau tidur kek gitu lo?"

Sehun cuman diem terus bangun, dia langsung tidur lagi dong di kasur dan benerin bantal. Bininya dibiarin aja wkwk. Ceye karena emang dasar cassanova dan gak tegaan ngeliat kondisi Baekhyun, itu lobang bakalan sakit banget besok apgi kalo kagak dibersihin. Dia nyari handuk, basahin, terus bersihin tubuh Baekhyun yang banyak cupangnya.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun ngegumam.

Ceye senyum. "Cantik banget lu, sayang udah milik orang." Dia nyesel juga sih, belom sempet ngesex banget ama Baekhyun cuman yah mo gimana lagi. Kan dia bini orang.

"Hun..."

Ceye diem. Gumam aja masih inget laki.

Ceye jadi kesel sendiri.

Kalo dia jadi Sehun gak akan deh mau dia ngebagi Baekhun ama cowok lain. Tapi ya udahlah. Nah Ceye berhubung kagak ngantuk, dia langsung beres2. Mandi. Pake baju dan mesen uber. Dia mo balik aja. Gak enak juga paginya kalo mo nebeng. Takut ntar ada kejadian yang gak enak wkwk.

Besok pagi Sehun telat. Ceye udah tau itu anak telat gegara dia main lagi paginya orang dia pagi langsung chat Ceye dan bilang makasih wkwk.

Ceye bales 'sip bro' sebelom dia ke Indomaret buat beli coklat si Joy.

Pas di meja Joy, Ceye liat meja Baekhyun masih kosong.

"Hai, Joy sayang. Tumben bos lo belom dateng, nih coklat~ jan ngambek lagi ya~~~" goda Ceye sambil duduk di meja Joy.

Joy senyum2 malu.

Eh si Baekhyun panjang umur. Baru disebut dia langsung dateng pake baju serba ketutup tapi wajahnya cerah banget.

"Pagi—" dia agak kaget pas lait ada Ceye di sana. "Pagi tim." Ulangnya langsung naro tas. Ceye bisa liat dia langsung buang muka dan telinganya merah pas liat Ceye.

Lah malu dia.

"Nanti makan siang bareng yaaa." Joy balikin lagi perhatian Ceye ke ini cewek. Dia juga minta Ceye turun dari meja tapi pelan supaya Baekhyun gak denger, takut disemprot.

"Oh, iya. Ntar di kantin biasa ya."

"Udah sana balik ke meja, makasih ya coklatnya"

"Hmm, bye~"

Ceye lirik Baekhyun bentar. Tapi dia gk lirik balik, ya udah Baekhyun balik ke mejanya.

Sehun langsung kembali ceria lagi. Suasana marketing jadi enak lagi. Ceye agak bangga juga sih ini gegara dia. Tugasnya udah selese.

Hehe.

.

.

.

Semua balik ke normal.

Walau skrg Baekhyun jadi jarang bgt marahin dia. Soalnya setiap ketemu pasti doi diam2 aja. Chanyeol ampe heran. Disapa cuman nangguk doang.

Ampe Ceye tau alasan semuanya.

Seminggu abis itu.

Pas mereka ketemu gak sengaja di toilet. Ceye lagi pipis, Baekhyun masuk dan udah buka resleting celana. Pas dia sadar di sebelahnya ceye doang, dia langsung mau buru-buru kabur.

"Lah, pipisnya masuk lagi, Baek?" Tanya Ceye bingung sembari agak ngakak dikit.

Baekhyun noleh.

"Enggak kok!" Jawabnya ketus tapi wajahnya merah bingit. Kenapa dah Ceye bingung awalnya. Dia terus pipis, Ceye lanjutin pipis cuman yang bikin Ceye kaget, Baekhyun ngelirik titid dia gaes. Mukanya kek mupeng gitu.

Lah Ceye gak goblok dong. Dia ngerti.

Haha, emang pesona Ceye susah ditolak sih.

"Makasih udah beresin tubuh aku apke handuk." Baekhyun buka suara.

"Oh lo tau dr mana?"

Baekhyun gak jawab langsung. "Belom tidur banget sih waktu itu, masih sadar dikit."

"Ohh"

Mereka lanjut nyelesein pipis.

Nah pas abis selese pipis, dua2nya sama2 ulur waktu pas di wastafel. Ngelirik di kaca, kayak sama2 ngirim sinyal sebelum Baekhyun gigit bibir dan cepetan buka satu pintu toilet, masuk, tanpa nutup.

Ceye nyeringai. Dia sengaja smirk terus dari cermin ke arah Baekhyun ampe wajah tu anak merah banget makin merah lagi. Dia ngeringin tangan pake tissue sebelum dia ikutan masuk ke kamar toilet yang sama ama Baekhyun.

Bedanya Ceye nutup itu pintu. Dikunci pastinya.

Terus Baekhyun langsung nengadah ngeliat dia, bibirnya kebuka gitu dan dia segera ngalungin tangannya di leher Ceye. Terus dicium deh ceyenya. Wkwkwk.

Rejeki numpuk.

Ceye langsung lumat itu bibir.

Baekhyun makin jinjit.

Ceye smirk sebelum dia ngangkat badan Baekhyun ampe itu dua kaki ngalung di pinggangnya dan mereka ciuman lagi. Hot banget dah.

Kayaknya yang ini Sehun gak butuh tau.

Ceye bakalan rahasiain.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2: prolog

Sehun bingung tapi jingkrak.

Emang aneh sih doi bahagia tapi juga suka pusing sendiri ngeladenin kelakuan bininya. Tiap hari si Baekhyun ngasih jatah mulu; Sehun sih seneng banget sebagai lelaki jantan yang punya sperma melimpah ruah dia pasti doyan cuman ya itu kadang dia nyampe kantor kecapean. Secara Baekhyunnya mainnya suka ampe Subuh kan Sehun jadi capek dan suka ngantuk, mana nyetir lagi ke kantor.

Ya Baekhyun sih enak; dia tinggal buka baju, desah-desah manjah, pasang pose syantiek tapi bukan sok syantiek, ntar digoyang deh. Kalo capek, paling dia bentaran ngegoyang di atas Sehun, bentar doang. Trus dia minta manjah, "Beb, aku capek. Kamu lagi yahh"

Bingung euy si Sehun.

Kenapa bininya jadi begitu bersemangat? Apa sebegitu besar dampak trisam sama Ceye? Dan itupun kagak trisam2 amat secara ceyenya aja gak sempet nyobain lubang bininya. Hehehe; agak jahat sih, tapi gapapalah.

"Pagi, guys." Chanyeol nyapa tim. Wajahnya agak capek dan Sehun agak heran; kok tumben si Ceye telat. Itu anak kan biasanya jarang telat, paling telat gegara main ke departemen lain, godain ciwi-ciwi di sana. Cuman dia kayaknya telat dan baru sampe kantor. Soalnya bawa tas gitu.

"Tumben lu telat." Jongdae nyeletuk. "Mainin anak gadis mana lu ampe pagi amat?" Canda Jongdae bikin anak-anak ketawa tapi Irene mendelik judes secara bosnya rapat di ruangan.

"Diem, ih!" Galak Irene sambil ngangkat catokannya, kayak yang siap-siap mau di lempar ke wajah kotak Jongdae.

Sehun peratiin Ceye, wajahnya sih emang agak capek, kayak orang habis ena-ena seminggu gitu. Apa Ceye dapet mainan baru? Enak bener si ceye.

"Lu dapat mainan baru, Cey?" Sehun gak sabar. Ceye cuman senyum mesem.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya di apartemen Ceye**.

"Nghh, Chanh. Ahh, gak kuat, Chanhh..." itu bibir merah kek jambu, gak berenti dari tadi desah kek orang kesetanan, merintih kek orang kesakitan, tapi keenakan gak wajar. Jari-jari lentiknya remasin rambut Ceye dan nekan itu kepala makin dalam; kagak tau deh itu Ceye bisa napas apa kagak. Kepalanya diapit ama paha montok itu dan idungnya mentok ke bola kembar doi.

Slupurt slupurr hemm

Suara aneh kek basah-basah jijik gitu kalo didenger kek babi lagi makan; tapi ini si Ceye yang asik french-kiss ama lubang cowok semok yang lagi pasrah kek ikan paus terdampar di pantai di atas kasur apartemennya. Rejeki nomplok bener, anak Soleh sekarang kalah ama anak bejad macam Chanyeol.

Pagi tadi jam enam-an pas dia baru bangun dan pas banget abis mandi, bell apartemennya bunyi. Pas dibuka eh taunya karyawan HR yang beberapa lama ini selalu masuk ke mimpi basahnya hadir; wajarnya merah entah gara-gara buru-buru dair kantor lari-lari ke apartemen atau emang gegara udah nefsong pengen ngelumat bibir Ceye.

Tanpa aba-aba langsung aja mereka cipokan. Ceye ampe susah buat nutup pintunya lagi, takut ada yang liat secara di lorong ujung juga ada anak kantor. Takut ntar dia disebut pelakor. Makanya mending pintunya ditutup. Muehehehe.

"Yeol, akuh gak tahan ahh! Buruan dong Chanhhh, ntar telattthh"

"Iya-iya, dasar lonte." Ceye geleng-geleng kepala. "Aish! Baek! Kok ditampol sih!" Dia protes karena kepalanya ditampol.

"Aku kan bukan lonte!" Kesel Baekhyun bangkit dan minta tanggung jawab ama Chanyeol. "Minta maaf! Aku gak suka dipanggil gituan."

Chanyeol langsung deketin Baekhyun yang udah telanjang bulat dan narik tangannya, badan si Baekhyun langsung namplok ke Ceye dan segera dipeluk sambil digoyang-goyangin gitu. "Maaf deh, ya. Abis nafsuan banget kamunya."

"Gara-gara Chanyeol tau!" Cicit Baekhyun. "Aku ngaceng terus Chan, di rumah aku kepikiran kamu terus."

"Terus?"

"Jadi pas sange aku ajakin Sehun main. Hiks."

Lah? Kenapa nangis dah ni anak? Ceye bingung. Dia langsung nangkup wajah Baekhyun yang udah sesegukan parah. "Napa nangis?"

"Aku jahad banget. Masa pas main ama Sehun aku bayangin aku lagi ama kamu! Hiks! Aku ini istri macam apah?!"

"Lu jangan gitu, Baek. Kan gue jadi merasa bersalah juga ama Sehun. Berasa pelakor gue."

"Hiks. Emang. Kamu pelakor."

"Tapi aku gak niat loh! Gue gak niat kok, kan pas di toilet lonya mau aja, Baek."

"Hiks."

Lanjut aja nangis ini si bini orang. "Ya udah, kita udahan aja kek gini?" Ceye ngasih solusi walau berat, I mean, Baekhyun itu dahsyat banget kalau di ranjang. Masa udahan gini aja. Tapi Baekhyun malah geleng-geleng. "Terus mau kamu apa?" Baekhyun diem. Sesegukannya mulai ilang.

"Mau..."

"Mau?"

"Mau penis kamu." Ceria si Baekhyun langsung bukain celana Chanyeol dan mainin tytyd Chanyeol yang udah separoh tegang. "Hmm, gede banget, Chanhhh..." desah Baekhyun sambil ngusap kepala jamurnya.

"Aghh, gedean Sehun, Beb..." bales Chanyeol merem-melek soalnya dia emang sensitif banget di ujung penisnya. Apalagi Baekhyun jago banget ngegelitik puncak sarafnya, geli-geli nikmat.

"Gedean kamu ah," tolak Baekhyun gak setuju. Dia nunduk dan mulai masukin penis Ceye ke mulutnya, langsung makan tanpa jilat-jilat dulu. Dia udah pengen banget nge-bj Chanyeol dari kemaren. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka gak sempet main soalnya Ceye ada tugas di kantor cabang. Alhasil Baekhyun cuman bisa nelpon pas jam makan siang di gudang jauh di koridor lorong kantor, sambil mainin penis dia sendiri.

"Hmm, gila lo pinter banget, Baek. Ah! Shit, iya gitu, Sayang. Mainin ahhh ujungnya, hisap fak ah!" Chanyeol jambakin rambut Baekhyun, pinggungnya mulai dorong tarik kek gerakan nyodok pussy, cuman ini pussynya mulut Baekhyun. Lembab, hangat, basah, luar biasa.

Si Baekhyun jago deep-throat juga, pas itu ujung penis nyentuh kerongkongan... beuh! Nikmat tiada tara. Chanyeol kayak ke langit ketujuh.

Pas Chanyeol mau sampe, Baekhyun pasti berenti dan senyum genit. Dia bakalan rebahin Ceye di kasur dan dia naik di atas Ceye sambil nyiumin perut Ceye terus ampe ke leher. Tangannya mainin twinsball Ceye ampe si Ceye makin frustasi.

"Baekhh, jangan goda ahjhh, gak ada waktu..."

"Hmm.. sekarang siapa yang nafsuan?" Goda Baekhyun nyiumin bibir Chanyeol pelan. "Siapa hemm?" tanyanya tapi langsung nyiumin Ceye lagi, tuh anak jadi gak bisa jawab.

"Gak umhh—fair—umhhh~"

"Nothing's fair in war and love, baby." Desis Baekhyun mandangin Ceye lama. Chanyeol cuman bisa diem, Baekhyun nyebut "love", emang mereka saling mencintai? Seinget Chanyeol mereka cuman fucking2 aja. Terus Chanyeol mandangin Baekhyun balik, seolah ngebaca tatapan Baekhyun, sampe dia sadar kalo Baekhyun beda ama mainan-mainan dia sebelumnya.

Ama Baekhyun dia adem. Tenang.

Dia bisa jadi diri dia tanpa khawatir Baekhyun marah.

Karena bikin Baekhyun marah justru bikin Ceye seneng, Baekhyun marah cantik.

"Is that, so? Then it means this is love?" Ceye nantangin balik.

Baekhyun smirk. "I'm not sure, I also mention war, Chan."

Chanyeol nelan napas. Ini bini orang kok seksi aman. "War, it is, then." Kata dia sebelum lumat itu bibir ampe bengkak-bengkak deh. Mereka gesek-gesekkan kelamin.

Baekhyun lalu mosisiin penis Ceye deket lubang dia, posisi favorit keduanya, Baekhyun on top. Soalnya junior si Ceye panjang dan enak banget kalo udah mentok di dalem Baekhyun; itu anak kayak kesambet kepala setan pas udah mentok. Dia bisa ngucapin hal-hal aneh.

"Ahh! Ceye sayang! Ah, hamilin akuh ahh enak bangett aku hamil anak kamu ahh!"

Atau.

"Goyang terus, ahhh aku goyangin kamuh. Ahhh, Channhh kamu enak gak? Aku enak bangetth ahhh, Yeolll!"

Gitu deh ceritanya mereka lanjut ampe Chanyeol telat gini.

* * *

.

* * *

Pas jam makan siang, Ceye baru aja mau ke kantin bareng Jongdae and Jongin; taunya Sehun ngajak ikut.

"Bukannya Mas Sehun bawa bekel terus?" Jongin, si anak baru itu, nanya.

"Oh iya nih, biasanya bawa cuman Baekhyun gak sempet masak bekel hari ini." Sehun jawab.

"Hari ini? Perasaan udah seminggu lebih deh, Hun." Jongdae ngasih poin. Ceye cuman bisa ngitung dalem hati. Seminggu lebih, sama banget ama periode dia ama Baekhyun main belakang. Ah ceye jadi makin gak enak. Untungnya Sehun gak bahas itu lagi dan mulai gossipin tentang Suho yang berantem lagi ama Yifan, dua bos di perusahaan mereka yang emang punya pribadi yang beda sangat.

Makan siang penuh canda.

Biasalah cowok-cowok ga bener. Jongdae sibuk ngomongin tentang dada supernya Hyosung, sekretaris departemen Finance, yang dia curiga makin gede aja semenjak main ama si pak bos, direktur Finance, Kim Heechul. Cuman Sehun bantah, dia bilang Heechul itu gak doyan ama Hyosung, soalnya Sehun sempat witness si Bos Heechul ciuman ama kepala cabang Singapore yang orang Cina, namanya Hangeng pas pesta taun baru. Cuman beberapa orang yang diundang. Sehun liat langsung.

Jongin nyimak sambil sesekali nanya khas anak baru kayak 'Hyosung yg mana?' atau 'Hangeng linkedin-nya ada?'

"Anjir! Ni ayam enak banget ya!" Sehun takjub pas udah ngabisin dua potong paha ayam dari salah satu mbak-mbak yang jualan ayam goreng penyet di kantin mereka.

"Hahaha, baru tau lo. Makanya makan bareng kita." Chanyeol komen. "Ini sih belom seberapa bro, lo coba deh sop iga Mas Yanto, beuh! Lupa deh lo ama masakan emak. Enak bener!"

"Wkwkw, kalo Sehun makanan bini kali." Jongdae naik-turunin alis. "Makanya Nyeol, cari bini. Biar gak kepirikan makanan emak mulu, lu." Sindir Jongdae sebelum menyeruput mi ayam kesukaan dia. Mi ayam ala mas-mas pinggir jalan, makin berminyak, makin kotor, makin mantab!

"Eh setan lu, kayak yang udah punya bini aja!" Bales Canyol jitakin pala Jongin.

"Lah kok pala gue, Mas?!" Jongin gak setuju.

Ceye nyengir. "Abis lu yang paling deket, Jong."

Terus mereka cuman ketawa-ketawa gaje, Ceye terus ngasih tau benar ke temen-temennya kalo dia mau mesen kopi item. Jongdae nitip es teh manis dan Jongin juga ikutan nitip kopi susu. Sehun bilang dia ntar ke Starbucks aja soalnya lagi ada promo buy 1 get 1, dia mau beliin satu buat Baekhyun katanya.

"Eh Mas Ceye, kopi item ya mas?" Si ibuk udah tau aja.

"Hehe, iya, Bu. Tapi ini temen pada nitip juga, satu kopi susu panas. Satu es teh manis."

Si Ibu ngangguk.

"Ntar duduknya di pojok ya, Bu."

"Oke siap."

Pas mo balik, eh Ceye malah hampir nabrak Baekhyun. What? Kenapa ada Baekhyun. "Eh, kenapa ada disini?" Si Ceye spontan nanya.

"Kenapa? Emang ga boleh?" Jawab Baekhyun sembari ngambil satu botol Aqua gak dingin dari atas etalase. "Berapa, Bu?" Tanya Baekhyun ke si Ibu.

"Tiga rebu ma ratus, Mas."

"Nih, Bu." Ceye bayarin pas ngeliat Baekhyun ngeluarin duit seratus ribu.

"Ih, ga usah dibayarin!" Ketus Baekhyun yang langsung nyusul Ceye yang mau balik ke mejanya. "Aku mau nuker duit tau, tadi mas Nasgornya ga ada kembalian." Ceye ngeluarin duit dua puluh rebu.

"Nih."

"Eung?"

Woh anjeng, si Baekhyun kiyot amat pas bingung bego gitu sambil miringin kepalanya lirik Ceye and duit itu bergantian. Ceye jadi gemes pengen nampar ituh pipi pake bibir seksi dia.

"Buat bayar Nasgor. Lagian kalo ke kantin jangan bawa duit gede, kasian mereka balikin susah."

"Oh, makasih. Ntar aku ganti. Aku belom bernah ke sini soalnya."

"Ga usahlah, Baek." Ceye ketawa ringan sambil nepuk pundak si Baekhyun lembut. "Udah ya, gue balik ke meja gue dulu. Ato lo mau ikut? Ada Sehun juga."

"Oh, ga usah. Gue ama anak HR lainnya."

"Sip."

Pas nyampe di meja, minumannya ternyata udah sampe duluan. Jongdae mandangin Ceye curiga. "Gue peratiin lo ama Baekhyun udah gak kayak Korsel ama Korut lagi, kenapa nih?"

"Udah baikan mereka. Gue kemarenan undang Ceye diner di rumah, terus somehow mereka jadi okelah sekarang." Ujar Sehun menjelaskan.

"Bagus deh."

Pas mo balik lagi ke kantor, Ceye pamit. Bilang dia mau sebat dulu bentar di luar gedung, kebiasaan Ceye kalo abis lunch musti wajib sebatang. Kalo pas lunch dia duduk di non-smoking area secara Jongdae gak ngerokok dan ga suka asap rokok. Katanya males biaya ke dokter pas sakit paru-paru. Ceye sih masa bodo, ada asuransi kata dia, lagian kalo mati ya mati aja.

"Eh gue ikut." Sehun nyahut.

"Lah, emang lo, ngerokok, Hun?"

"Kagak, cuman gue mau ngomong sesuatu ama elo."

Waduh. Chanyeol agak dugun-dugun soalnya apa dia ketauan ama Baekhyun? Cuman kok dari gelagatnya Sehun kek yang biasa aja. Gak yang marah atau nyimpan dendam kesumat gitu ama dia. Ceye akhirnya nurut aja.

"Lo mau ngomong apa?" Ucap Chanyeol ngeluarin rokok sebatang. Dia nyalain korek dan mulai ngisep.

"Gue mau ngajak threesome lagi."

"Eh?"

Korek Ceye jatoh.

"Bareng Baekhyun."

"WHAT?!"

Rokok Ceye jatoh.

Itu mulut kebuka bego.

Sehun ngajakin trisam lagi?

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Buset dah, Hun. Sekalian lo nanyanya pake mic, biar segedung tau lo ngajak gue _trisam_?" Ceye yang kayaknya sudah mulai agak sadar balas, sambil dia ngambil korek and rokoknya yang jatoh. "Kagak mau gue."

"Cey, lo denger dulu." Sehun geleng-geleng gak setuju pas tau Chanyeol kagak mau. "Semenjak waktu itu, Baekhyun jadi agak liar. Dia gak bisa berenti main mulu, lo kayak kasih dia aprodisiak tingkat dewa. Lucinta luna aja kalah."

Ceye ngakak. Lucinta dibawa dia malah gemetaran dan rokoknya yang udah dia nyalain jatoh lagi. "Bangsat lu dah, jatoh kan rokoknya lagi!" Dia mau pungut tapi si Sehun gak sengaja injek.

"Ntar gue beliin rokok deh, sekardus."

"Gimana ya, gue bukannya gak mau secara bini lu semok and cantik banget. Cuman gue gak mau jadi kacang goreng lagi kek kemaren." Ceye ngasih alasan lagi. Dia sebenernya juga gak mau trisam gara-gara dia udah sering nyicipin tubuh Baekhyun di balik sepengetahuan Sehun. Kan dia juga kurang enak. Kalo kemaren kan no hard-feeling gitu loh.

Sehun kayaknya beneran pengen banget sampe dia masang wajah melas. "Cey, tolonglah gue. Gue takut aja lemes gegara ini. Lo liat aja tiap hari sekarang gue kayak kecapaian gitu."

"Hadoh gimana ya..." Ceye hembusin napas bau rokok dia ampe Sehun batuk-batuk.

"Kampret bau rokok banget! Lo mau bunuh diri ya ngerokok segini amat?"

"Gue rajin check up kok, ntar kalo udah parah gue cari donor paru-paru aja lah." Ceye bales acuh. "Gini deh, Hun. Gue kasih ramuan ampuh buat bisa tahan lama aja gimana?"

"Obat kuat maksud, lo?"

"Semacam gituan lah. Di gue sih ampuh banget, sama mungkin lo bisa suruh Baekhyun buat ngomong ama gue. Gue juga buka jasa konsultasi kok, kali aja gue bisa tau apa yang dia mau buat kalian berdua, gitu..." Ceye ngasih saran, dalam hati dia cengengesan bangsat, _lumayan biar bisa berduaan makin lama gak pagi2 buta doang hahaha._

Entah Sehun goblok atau emang udah kepepet, dia kayaknya beneran serius mikirin saran bloon Chanyeol. Lagian otak mesum, jahanam, penjahat kelamin kayak Chanyeol didengerin. Yang ada gali lobang, kagak tutup lobang ini mah! Hun, Hun...

"Gimana, bro? Ramuan bisa gue kasih resepnya, cuman gue gak bisa bikinin paling ngasih tau bahan2 doang. Kalo urusan konsultasi bisa lah besok, kan besok hari libur."

"Boleh deh."

"Anjiran. Matab, bosque!"

"Tapi jangan besok, soalnya gue ama Baekhyun mau ada acara ke Bandung. Keluarga Baehyun mau ada syukuran, bini kakak Baekhyun lahiran." Sehun ngasih tau. Ceye ngangguk, pantesan tadi pagi Baekhyun main sampe tiga ronde; buat cadangan toh karena besok gak akan ketemuan.

"Okedeh, weekend ini aja gmana?"

Sehun mikir bentar. "Sip."

"Sip, ntar kabarin aja ya."

"Sip, bro!"

Terus mereka berdua balik ke atas pas Ceye udah ngabisin satu batang.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Pas udah ke ruangan lagi, Ceye langsung idupin leptop mau lanjutin kerjaan. Karena besok libur dia terpaksa nyelesein bahan presentasi buat lusa sekarang, dia males kerja di apartemen soalnya dia punya prinsip kerjaan kagak ada yang worth it buat dibawa pulang. Kalo cewek sih worth it banget.

Para pemburu lendir macam Chanyeol ya begini nih, untung dia pinter kalo enggak mungkin dia makin kagak ada yang bisa dibanggain.

Pas lagi asik revisi beberapa grafik pertumbuhan di bulan kemaren, Chanyeol liat ada chat masuk di laptopnya – chat khusus buat pekerja kantor; nah di situ ada nama Baekhyun muncul. Ceye kaget, itu anak kagak pernah nge-chat dia soalnya. Selalu lewat WA. Tumben. Ada apa ini.

 _Yeol, lagi sibuk gak?_

Baekhyun basa-basi banget elah, kalo sibuk mah pasti semua orang sibuk wkwkwk. Chanyeol geleng-geleng aja, Baekhyun lucu juga ya. Dia burusan bales.

 _Mayan._

 _Tapi buat quickie bentar gpp lah :P_

Dia bales sembari becanda doang, kalo beneran juga gapapa sih.

 _Ih! Kalo lewat chat kantor gaboleh gitu! Ini aku seriusan!_

 _Sibuk gak kamu?_

 _Aku lagi ada urusan sama data orang Marketing soalnya._

Chanyeol hela napas dan ngambil telpon, dia males kalo lewat chat ngomongin kerjaan. Dia langsung hubungin etension Baekhyun yang tertera di address dia.

" _Halo?"_

"Ya, kenapa? Data apaan?"

" _Oh ini, kan di bi-Weekly kemaren ada data dari dept kalian. Katanya penurunan angka di minggu ke-tiga karena kekurangan karyawan bener? Terus Junmyeon juga nyalahin jadwal training dari HR yang acak di beberapa kantor cabang sampe bikin tenaga kerja di sana nurun. Jadi impact ke penjualan."_

"Iyah, terus?"

" _Jadi aku mau tau, sumber data kalian siapa dari mana, soalnya di data kita HR gak ada kayak gitu."_

"Hmm, yakin itu data kalian yang gak salah? Tim kita udah double check, tripple check sebelum ngasih data ke Management. We won't make such error, dan actually kita bahkan udah bicara sama beberapa kepala cabang _and they agree that your trainign schedule kinda suck."_ Chanyeol jelasin sambil ngebuka email dan nyari nama kepala cabang yang dia maksud.

" _Tapi gak bisa blame on us semua dong! You guys should tell us first—"_

"Tell HR buat apa? Supaya kalian bisa cari excuse dari kesalahan kalian?" Chanyeol motong ucapan Baekhyun, ampe dia berenti ngomong bentar.

" _Aku gak mau ngomong sama kamu, ini yang handle data siapa."_

Chanyeol berenti ngomong bentar. "Ini gue forward email dari Pak Jiwon sama Bu Leeyoung, ada attachedment juga email yang dikirim sama tim HR."

" _Yang prepare data siapa?"_ Baekhyun masih kekeuh tanya.

"Me." Chanyeol bilang gitu, walau sebenernya yang megang data tim dia itu anak buah dia cuman Chanyeol udah double check berkali-kali sampe dia hapal dimana letak data itu. Error apa enggak dan sebagainya, dia selalu lakuin itu supaya pas ada yang nanya balik dia siapin jawaban.

Gak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Gini deh, I'll send my data, sumbernya dan cara nariknya gimana, please double check with yours and let's see yang mana yang salah. Bukan masalah apa-apa sih, I'm just saying the fact. Di tim kami, kita punya data scientist khusus marketting & product jadi basically we're IT. Dan di HR kalian gak punya ahli data khusus. Kalo gue jadi lo, gue akan deal with it. Dan nyusun schedule baru. Rombak sistem. Bukannya nyari salahnya dimana."

Nah pas ngomong ini, semua di ruangan ngelirik Chanyeol. Soalnya suara Chanyeol udah agak naik; biasanya dia kalo gini pasti udah dealing sama people's bullshit.

Ini dia yang bikin Chanyeol dapetin posisinya di junior manegerial dalam waktu satu setengah tahun saja, soalnya dia emang sangat _bold, sharp_ namun akurat.

"Jika memang lo mau check, silahkan. Cuman kalo kalian nanti yang beneran salah, itu sama saja kayak buang waktu. But it's your choice. Take your time aja sih." Chanyeol lanjutin. Terus sambungannya terputus. Kayaknya Baekhyun kesel sama dia.

Inilah Chanyeol.

Walaupun dia punya banyak main sama beberapa orang di kantor, masalah kerjaan dia akan selalu fair.

"Kenapa, Yeol?" Sehun nanya.

Chanyeol gak bales, dia cuman ngendikkin bahu sambil ngasih isyarat kalau dia sibuk. Waktu berjalan terus sampe udah jam enam sore aja, alias waktu pulang. Orang-orang udah mulai balik perlahan. Dia juga udah beres-beres pas WA-nya nyala; ada notif dari Baekhyun ngajak ketemuan di ruang khusus istirahat kantor mereka. Ada bantal, sofa2 empuk, sama TV di sana.

Sebenernya Chanyeol udah ada firasat ini bakalan gimana, Baekhyun marah dan sebagainya; cuman dia tetap menyanggupi dan bawa tas sekalian pulang sehabis ketemu Baekhyun ntar.

Ruangannya kebetulan ada di lantai yang sama; Chanyeol langsung masuk dan Baekhyun udah berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil liatin dia gak pake senyum.

"Wajah ditekuk amat, senyum dong ah." Chanyeol goda.

Baekhyun gak bales. Dia natapin Chanyeol aja terus kayak mau nyantet doi.

"Baek, kalo ini tentang yang tadi siang. Gue males ngomong. Beneran, gue capek."

"Kok kamu kasar sih ke aku?" Baekhyun nanya, suaranya agak parau dan Ceye bisa nebak dia lagi nahan tangis plus emosi. "Aku bisa aja nanya Minseok yang jelas-jelas ada di meeting waktu itu, atau Junmyeon sekalian. Tapi aku nanya kamu."

Chanyeol naro tas, lelah. "Buat apa?"

"Soalnya... soalnya aku kira kamu bakal jelasin dengan cara yang beda."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol nantang balik. "Kenapa gue harus jelasin dengan cara yang beda?"

Dan Baekhyun nangis dong. Chanyeol yang emang kagak punya hati liatin Baekhyun nangis langsung meluk. "Oke, oke aku minta maaf. Cuman itu aku, Baekhyun. Gue kalo kerja emang keras, I do not discriminate, oke? Gue keras kalo urusan kerjaan."

"Aku tahu—hiks cuman..." si Baekhyun sesegukan. "Cuman ntah kenapa hiks aku harepin kamu lembut ke aku. Aku kaget ajah."

Chanyeol ngecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Maafin aku yah, lain kali bisa nanya ke Minseok atau kamu suruh tim kamu aja yg nanya ke aku. Biar gak marah langsung ke kamu, Baek."

Baekhyun makin ndusel-ndusel manja ke Chanyeol ampe Chanyeol geli dan agak ketawa pas tangan Baekhyun nyubit pinggangnya. "Aku bakal kangen kamu, tau. Besok mau pergi..." dia bilang lagi sambil dongak dan natap Chanyeol.

Karena itu mata masih basah, si PK Ceye yang primadona sekali ini langsung ngapusin pake jari-jari besar gemuk panjangnya. "Sehari doang kok."

"Eung, tetep aja~"

"Istri orang manja amat sih..." goda Chanyeol gak abis pikir ini si Baekhyun manjanya segini banget. Gak tahan sama hasrat yang mulai keluar, Chanyeol langsung cipokin bibir Baekhyun. Ada rasa asin dari air mata ato ingusnya, Ceye kagak peduli. Cuman bentaran, takutnya kebablasan.

Ya kali mereka mau ena-ena di ruang istirahat kantor.

Wtf?

Di kantor?

Chanyeol langsung dorong Baekhyun dan lirik seisi ruangan mau mastiin ada cctv apa kagak. Dan dia nemu tiga buah!

"Udah gapapa, aku kan HR. Aku punya akses ke CCTV, ntar aku bisa hapusin." Ucap Baekhyun manis, sebelum dia lompat manjah dan meluk Chanyeol lagi. Idungnya di tenggemin ke ketek Ceye. "Kamu wangi banget sih, pake parfum ama deodoran apa?"

"Hahaha, Baek. Biasa aja, gue pakenya sama kok ama Sehun soalnya yang nawarin itu merek si Sehun waktu itu."

"Eung, kok di kamu beda?"

"Kamu aja yang genit sama aku, jadi apa yang di aku suka semua."

"Hehe." Baekhyun ketawa imut. "Bener, hihi." Aku dia lanjut nyiumin bibir tebel Chanyeol. "Umhh—suka—hmmm—sama—eunghh—bibir—hmmm—Chanyeol." Gemasnya ciumin bibir si Ceye setiap satu kata.

Cium.

Cium

Muah.

Chanyeol langsung neken pundak Baekhyun biar ciumannya lebih lama lagi sampe si Baekhyun jinjit; gak sabaran, Chanyeol gendong Baekhyun dan si Baekhyun ngalungin kakinya di pinggang Ceye.

"Bii?" Chanyeol nanya.

"Hmm?"

"Tadi Sehun ngomong sama gue."

Baekhyun langsung buka mata. "Ngomong apa?" Dia khawatir, sama kayak Ceye pas pertama Sehun mau ngajak ngemeng berdua aja. "Kita... gak ketauan kan?"

Chanyeol ngekeh pelan. "Sehun ngajakin aku trisam lagi, ama kamu."

Baekhyun kaget, sangking kagetnya dia ampe nurun kakinya dan berdiri di depan Ceye, walau tangannya masih numpu di pundak Ceye. "Kok bisa?"

"Dia soalnya kewalahan ladenin kamu. Sangean kamu ya?" Goda Ceye nyentik idung merah Baekhyun.

"Ih, apasih kamu. Kan gara-gara Chanyeol juga."

"Iya, makanya dia minta bantuin aku. Dia kecapean katanya."

Baekhyun diem bentar. "Sebenernya aku ada alasan lain, Yeol."

"Hmm?"

"Aku main ama Sehun tiap saat karena aku takut nanti aku hamil."

Lah.

Kagak ngerti si Ceye. Bukannya kalo orang takut hamil kagak em-el?

"Baek, kok gue kagak paham nih?"

"Aku tahu aku bakalan sering gituan sama kamu, Yeol. Jadi aku gak mau aku nanti hamil gara-gara kamu tapi aku gak ngapa-ngapain sama Sehun." Aku Baekhyun.

Buset.

Ini yang jahat siapa dah, Chanyeol jadi pusying.

"Aku jahat ya?"

"Eng-engak kok, Bi."

"Jujur aja, aku tau aku jahat. Cuman kamu harus tau, sebelum kita kayak gini aku sama Sehun udah gak terlalu harmonis. Pas aku keguguran kita jadi gak sehangat dulu, aku kayak ngerasain hampa seolah-olah rasa aku ama Sehun hilang kayak calon bayi aku—hiks—yang hilang..." curhat Baekhyun nangis lagi.

 _Sehun, bini lu cengeng amat dah! Untung seksi._ Chanyeol ngebatin. "Maaf ya..."

"Ga salah kamu kok, aku juga kegoda sama kamu."

"Tapi kamu berharap hamil lagi, Baek?"

"Jujur iya, dan jujur lagi... aku kadang ngarep aku hamil anak kamu..." Baekhyun ngaku lagi.

 _Tuhan, dosa amat aing hamilin bini orang T_T_

Chanyeol nelan ludah. Pantesan kalo main Baekhyun gak mau pake kondom.

"Tapi sama Sehun juga gak pake kan?"

Baekhyun geleng lucu, tangisnya udah berenti aja. "Enggak, sama Sehun aku pake kondom kok! Hehe."

"Yah! Itu sia-sia dong, Baek! Ntar Sehun curiga kalo kamu beneran hamil. Lagian jangan hamil anak gue dong, please Baek. Gue gak enak banget. Lagian lo masih bini sah Sehun, lo harus hamil anak dia."

"Emang kamu mau?"

"Mau aja sih, kan suami kamu Sehun bukan aku."

"Iya-iya aku tau." Baekhyun tiba-tiba kesel sendiri. "Maksud aku, kamu gak kesel gitu aku hamil anak Sehun?" Tanya dia nyipitin mata.

"Kagak lah?" Chanyol jawab dengan nada bingung kayak dia yang nanya balik.

Terus Baekhyun kesel. "Kamu gak cemburu?"

Terus Chanyeol ketawa. "Baek, kita ini gak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku sadar ama posisi aku, aku akuin aku emang suka sama kamu karena kamu cantik dan jago di ranjang pula. Tapi suami kamu Sehun."

"Lalu kita kenapa backstreet?"

"Sex?"

Baekhyun langusng mundur. Nangis lagi. "Chanyeol jahat!" Dia kesel langsung keluar ruangan.

Chanyeol tambah pusing. Sehun ama Baekhyun emang pasangan suami istri ajaib. Dia ngerti maksud Baekhyun apaan, cuman Ceye gak yakin dia berani jatuh cinta sama Baekhyun karena dia gak pernah setuju ama pelakor. Kalo sex doang mungkin Ceye masih bisa toleransi, tapi kalo jatuh cinta? Kayaknya enggak.

Emang Chanyeol beneran heran sama Sehun yang bagi bininya ke dia; kalo Ceye jadi Sehun mungkin gak akan mau bagi-bagi Baekhyun ke orang lain. Cuman itu gak bisa jadi alasan buat dia jatuh hati ke Baekhyun dong?

Orang dia ama Baekhyun baru kenal deket dua minggu.

Itu pun seringnya naik kuda-kudaan dibandingin ngobrol saling kenal satu sama lain.

Dari pada makin pusing, Chanyeol akhirnya milih ikutan keluar ruangan buat pulang. Dia buka hape dan ngubungin nomor Yuan; itu salah satu orang yang dia _fuck_ beberapa minggu lalu. Orang Cina, ketemu di bar di Kemang. Basa basi nanya apa Yuan masih di Jakarta apa kagak, pas itu cewek jawab iya, Ceye nawarin mau nggak di temenin di hotelnya sampe pagi.

Yuan jawab oke.

Ceye senyum bangsat.

Ini dia enaknya jadi single.

Satu gak available, bisa pake yang lain wkwkwk.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sementara itu di parkiran, Baekhyun masuk ke mobil yang Sehun nunggu dari tadi. "Sayang, kamu kemana apa sih? Ada rapat sampe jam tujuh ya?" Tanya Sehun nyapa sambil elus rambut sang istri.

"Hmm... iyah..." jawab Baekhyun dusta.

"Okeh, kita langsung pulang ya, aku takut kamu kecapean besok pagi kita harus berangkat." Sehun nepuk-nepuk pipi gemesh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merasa bersalah lagi.

"Hunnie..." panggil dia manja.

"Iyah?" Sehun nengok sekilas karena dia udah mulai nyetir mau keluar dari parkiran.

"Maafin aku ya," ujar Baekhyun lemah.

"Kenapa minta maaf, Baby? Emang kamu ada salah?"

"Banyak, aku banyak salah sama kamu, hiks."

"Udah cup cup, kok malah nangis." Sehun berenti dan nepiin mobil bentar sebelum narik tubuh Baekhyun ke pelukan dia. "Kenapa sih sayang aku? Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku banyak salah, aku minta maaf."

"Iya, aku maafin kamu."

"Aku lakuin kesalahan besar."

"Aku gak akan pernah marah ama kamu, Baek. Maafin aku juga ya kalo salah ama kamu. Maaf kemaren aku juga ngajak Chanyeol ke rumah kita. Aku tau kamu berubah setelah itu, aku bener-bener minta maaf kalo kamu masih gak nyaman."

Baekhyun nangis makin kenceng, soalnya itu justru yang dia sesalin, bukan Sehun yang harusnya minta maaf.

"Udah ya, Sayang. Kita pulang yuk, ntar malah kamu kecapean kata aku tadi. Besok subuh kita jemput sepupu aku juga di hotel sebelum ke Bandung."

"Oh, iya ya. Aku lupa. Hehe."

"Nah gitu dong, senyum kan cantik."

"Eung. Eh, Hun. Lagian kok sepupu kamu gak nginep di rumah kita aja ya?"

Sehun cuman ketawa. "Kamu tau lah, dia gimana. Yuan kan suka night life, paling dia nginep di daerah Kemang tuh biar bisa dugem."

"Oh gitu ya."

"Iya, aku jalan lagi ya."

"Iya!"

"Jangan nangis lagi."

"Siap!"

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Pas udah ena-ena sama Yuan, Chanyeol senyum puas – ini si Yuan benar-benar mantap walau udah berumur tapi masih oke. Rata-rata yang tidur ama Ceye emang yang oke-oke aja sih dari fisik, tapi kalo yang repeated order kayak gini berarti oke di urusan ranjang juga. Wkwk. Sayang aja bahasa indonesia si Yuan kagak bisa, bahasa Inggris juga segitu-gitu aja, makanya agak susah ngobrol. Bisanya bahasa Cina!

Emang Ceye Sehun apa bisa bahasa Cina?

Jam tiga pagi, tiba-tiba Yuan bangun. Terus dia ikutan bangunin Ceye.

"Apaan dah ni cewek pake acara bangunin gue."

"Yes? Canlie?"

 _Pake acara ganti nama gue lagi, anjiran._ "Yes, what?" Jawab Chanyeol males-malesan. Si Yuan kayak nanya gitu tapi dia gak denger, Yuan kesel malah sibak selimut Ceye alhasil Ceye kedinginan soalnya dia telanjang bulat dan AC idup. "Buset! Yes, yes, what do you want?" Chanyeol duduk dan kucek-kucek mata.

Yuan mulai cerita.

Karena bahasa inggris ini cewek terbatas, Chanyeol cuman bisa cengok dan mandangin ini cewek sambil mikir betapa pentingnya pendidikan. Chanyeol janji ntar anaknya dia les-in bahasa inggris biar gak bego-bego amat.

"So?" Yuan nanya, kalo so-so sih Ceye ngerti. Sisanya kagak.

"Hmm?"

"You go or not?" Yuan nanya lagi; matanya berbinar penuh harap gitu. Ceye kagak ngerti cuman ngangguk.

"Yes, yes, I'll go." Toh hari ini dia juga libur. Nah, dia mo tidur lagi nih tapi si Yuan malah nyeret dia ke kamar mandi. Wuih, sangean juga si Yuan mau ngajak main di kamar mandi. Tapi taunya Ceye ditinggalin sendiri dan Yuan teriak-teriak 20 minutes gitu.

Ceye cengok part two, guys.

Dia disuruh mandi?!

Pas Chanyeol selese ternyata Yuan udah nyiapin baju, dan ada tas koper gitu yang isinya ada baju Ceye yang kemaren yang udah dicuci kilat sama pihak hotel. Ceye bingung, ini cewek ngapain bawa-bawa baju dia? Buat ngapain? Dan si Yuan udah siap-siap banget kek mau ke ondangan aja, Ceye jadi serem.

Apa jangan-jangan dia ngajak gue nikah?

Wah, belom siap Ceye kalo nikah mah, kawin aja deh. Dia kalo nikah belum sanggup; ngapain juga ama Yuan yang udah tua. Mendingan juga Joy yang masih muda, mending juga Baekhyun...

Lah kenapa jadi inget Baekhyun lagi dia?

"So, I've prepared your clothes!" Sambut Yuan senyum, dia gelayut manja ke Ceye yang cuman pake handuk aja. Yuan yang gatel langsung lepasin handuknya dan usap-usap dedek Ceye yang masih lemes; Ceye langsung merem-melek keenakan. "They'll like you!" Ucap Yuan sok seksi, sambil ngurut itu batang yang mulai bangun.

"They... ahh—who?" Chanyeol bingung tapi enak. Dia langsung ngecupin leher Yuan; tapi tu anak langsung nolak. Tangannya juga langsung berenti ngurut2 batang berurat Ceye.

"Not now, baby! Later!" Ucap Yuan ketawa.

"Kampret juga ni cewek, gue perkosa juga nih biar tau rasa!" Umpat Ceye kesel tapi masih ketawa-tawa gitu biar Yuan kagak kesel. Dia lalu ambil baju yang ada di ranjang, baju baru kayaknya lengkap ama underwear juga. Yuan nyiapin ginian buat apaan sih? "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I pack it for today."

"Uh?"

"You agree!"

"What?" Chanyeol kagak inget dia agree to apaan, sampe otaknya balik ke beberapa menit yang lalu waktu baru bangun. "Oh okay? So we're travelling?"

"Yeah." Yuan jawab, dia rapiin rambut dia di kaca. "I buy clothes for you." Tunjuk dia bangga ke baju yang lagi dipasang Ceye, celananya agak nyangkut di selangkangan soalnya dia lagi ngaceng. Yuan ketawa. "I'll help you." Katanya mesom hehe. Mau juga nih bitch tadi katanya kagak-kagak.

"Only for a day right?" Chanyeol nanya.

"Yes, yes." Yuan dorong Chanyeol muat duduk di ranjang, tangannya ngelus-ngelus kontyeol yang lagi tegang. Si PK senyum seneng sambil nengadah keenakan.

Resleting celananya dibuka sampe itu batang nongol; urat-urat birunya muncul kontras ama batangnya yang kek fungus merah padam kayak tomat busuk. Yuan jilatin ujungnya sambil ndesah sebelom dikulum dan masukin ampe mentok ke kerongkongannya.

Chanyeol langsung fuck deh itu mulut ampe dia keluar.

Mayan, sebelom dia pergi.

Hehe rejeki anak kagak soleh emang wokeh.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Lah, Ceye? Lu ngapain di sini?"

Chanyeol beneran kagak nyangka dia bakalan ketemu ama Sehun di lobby dan juga Baekhyun yang duduk di passenger's seat, Sehun lagi nyetir ini ternyata yang jemput Yuan. "Gue nemenin Yuan." Jawab dia sambil nunjuk Yuan yang minta bantuan petugas hotel masukin kopernya ke bagasi belakang. Sehun keluar mobil buat ikut bantuin. "Lo siapanya Yuan? Supir ya? Wkwk."

"Gue adek sepupu Yuan, anjir. Lo ngapain ama sepupu gue? Lo pacarnya?"

"Kagak."

"Sehun, tolong bantuin buka pintu." Ucap Yuan dalam bahasa Cina ke Sehun, yang Ceye kagak ngerti. Gue pun gak bisa bahasa Cina jadi gue nulisnya Bahasa Indo aja ya. Sehun lalu bantuin dan Ceye berdiri aja kayak orang bego di sana.

Baekhyun kayaknya sengaja enggak liat dia, si imut cantik semok itu sibuk mainin hape. Aduh Ceye kalo gini mending kagak ikut. Sialan emang si Yuan; kenapa bego banget tu cewek ngomong Inggris. Akhirnya Ceye iya-iya aja kan, taunya masuk lubang buaya.

"Udah yuk, masuk. Kata Yuan lo ikut ke Bandung ama dia."

Chanyeol cengengesan doang dan bukain pintu biar Yuan masuk duluan, supaya dia kagak duduk di belakang Baekhyun amat. Pas udah masuk, Sehun ama Yuan ngomong bentar. Baekhyun juga ikut ngomong pake bahasa Cina, taunya Baekhyun bisa juga bahasa Cina.

"Yah, gue roaming sendiri dong." Ujar Chanyeol bikin Sehun ketawa. Yuan natap Chanyeol ngerti-ga ngerti, sementara Baekhyun liatin jalanan. Chanyeol jadi serba salah sendiri.

"Baek juga gak bisa-bisa amat kok, iya kan, Beb?" Sehun lirik istrinya bentar.

"Iyah, soalnya aku belajar kosa kata standar aja demi bisa deket ama keluarga jauh kamu di Cina, hehe." Jawab Baekhyun senyum; yang manis banget kayak gulali. Anjing, Ceye pengen jilat itu bibir. Mana dia pake lip gloss gitu, bibirnya merah-merah muda mengkilap pengen dijejelin timun wkwk; timun Ceye dong, maksudnya.

Mereka lalu mulai masuk tol buat Bandung; di jalan mereka ngobrol, Baekhyun sesekali nanya pake Bahasa Inggris juga Yuan dan banyakan Yuan yang cerita dengan logat anehnya tentang dia di Jakarta. Sampe dia pun cerita gimana dia ketemu Chanyeol di club malam.

Sehun nimbrung dan bilang Chanyeol emang hobi godain cewek, Yuan gak boleh baper. Yuan cuman ngangguk ngerti dan bilang dia gak mau serius ama Ceye, soalnya dia bentar lagi mau dijodohin sama cowok Cina pilihan keluarga. Makanya di ke Indonesia dulu buat bebas-bebas bentar sebelum balik lagi ke Cina.

Si Sehun kayak jadi traslator, jelasin ke Chanyeol ama Baekhyun kalo Yuan ngomong Bahasa Cina.

Asik cerita kan ya, terus Baekhyun ngerengek mau pipis katanya. Awalnya Ceye becandain pipis dalam Aqua tapi Baekhyun malah ngasih _death-glare_ dan Sehun ketawa aja, sambil tepuk-tepuk manja kepala istri cantiknya itu.

"Beb, aku mau pipis. Berenti di rest area ya?"

"Iya, Sayang."

"Oh, yang ada Sbux aja ya. Gue mau beli kopi nih, haus." Ceye nimbrung dan Sehun nyanggupin. Chanyeol lirik Yuan bentar. "We're going to Starbucks, you want coffee?" Yuan geleng dan bilang dia nunggu di mobil aja. Sehun bilang dia juga mau turun tapi dia ke Indomaret aja, dia nitip espresso ke Chanyeol soalnya mau beli tissue sama Aqua.

Mereka bertiga lalu keluar. Baekhyun jalan mepet banget ke Sehun sampe kagak ada jarak banget. Chanyeol cuman diem aja soalnya dia tau Baekhyun pasti lagi kesel ama dia, dan mau manas2in dia; perasaan Ceye doang kali ya.

Pas udah sampe di Sbux Ceye mesen espresso buat Sehun sama ADL buat dia sendiri, terus dia mau balik ke mobil eh tau nya liat Baekhyun yang lagi jalan balik dari kamar mandi.

"Cepet banget pipisnya, Baek." Si Ceye basa-basi nyamperin. Baekhyun buang muka tapi wajahnya enggak masam-masam amat. "Gue gak tau loh Yuan ternyata sepupu Sehun."

"Hmm." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Baek, lo masih marah ke gua?" Pertanyaan bodoh, anak TK juga tau kalo Baekhyun marah, cuman ya tetep aja ditanyain. "Baek—" omongan Ceye terputus pas mereka udah balik lagi ke mobil. Baekhyun langsung duduk di depan dan Ceye di belakang, Ceye ngasihin kopi ke Sehun terus Sehun ngasihin air putih ke Baekhyun.

"Kok gak kopi?" Chanyeol nanya. Biasa kan dia anaknya kepo, lagian setau Ceye, Baekhyun and Sehun itu kan doyan ke Sbux dan selalu pesen kopi.

Sehun senyum penuh arti. "Baekhyun mau jaga kesehatan sekarang, biasa kita lagi nyoba lagi. Lagi program lagi, doain ya, Cey." Sehun yang jawab, aura senang jelas banget dari nada bicaranya. Pantesan Sehun dari pagi semangat dan bahagia banget.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ceye tidur, padahal dia udah minum kopi tapi tetep aja dia ngantuk. Pas sampe di tol Pasteur, Yuan bangunin dia bilang kalo mereka udah hampir sampe walau Sehun ketawa dan bilang kalo ke rumah bonyok Baekhyun, masih jauh. Pasteur pun pasti macet.

Yuan senyum aja terus ngelus-ngelus kepala sama wajah Chanyeol ngerasa bersalah, dia kayak ngasih isyarat Ceye biat tidur lagi.

"Mana bisalah, bego. Gue udah kebangun gini." Kesel Ceye bikin Sehun ngakak parah. Ceye kesel natap ke depan doang; yang gak sengaja ngelirik Baekhyun, taunya tu anak juga lagi tidur mana wajahnya pules dan damai banget.

Huft.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba kesel.

Lagi program toh SeBaek? Padahal baru aja kemaren sore si Baekhyun rengek-rengek minta anak gue, gitu pikir Chanyeol. Dia males aja ama Baekhyun yang seolah-olah mainin dia; maksudnya mereka gak pacaran sih, cuman ya gitu deh.

Kalo nasib selingkuhan gitu sih ya.

Pasti jadi nomor dua.

Kan bangke.

"Hun, bukannya kita ke hotel dulu ya?"

"Kagak, lah. Kita semua nginep di rumah keluarga Baekhyun. Baekbom ama istrinya juga di sana kok, istrinya istirahat di sana juga abis lahiran."

"Lah, ga repotin nih gua?"

"Enggak, Yeol. Rumah keluarga Baekhyun gede banget kok. Satu departemen kita juga muat kayaknya." Canda Sehun. Maksud Ceye gak itu juga sih, secara Ceye yakin-yakin aja ada kamar kosong karena Baekhyun sama Sehun kan tajir. Cuman dia gak enak aja. Dia kan orang baru gitu.

"Gak enak gue, kan gue bukan keluarga kalian."

"Gak papa, selow aja. Temen nginep gpp. Yuan juga baru pertama ikut kok ini."

Chanyeol akhirnya yowes aja dan pasrah. Dia lirik jalanan luar dan baru sadar kalo Bandung masih tetep macet walau bukan weekend. Ceye sih anak Jakarta parah jadi dia sih maklum aja. Pas udah keluar tol pasteur, Ceye bisa liat Baekhyun bangun.

Dia geliat-geliat lucu kek ulet bulu.

Nguap kek bayi.

Terus buka mata, kerjap-kerjap tiga kali.

Kebiasaan, kayaknya. Dulu juga pernah gitu pas ketiduran habis main di apartemen Ceye weekend lalu. Terus kalo udah bangun dia bakalan nyesuain keadaan bentar, natap sekitar sebelom nanya ke Chanyeol jam berapa. Aduh, Chanyeol jadi kangen.

"Engg—udah jam berapa, Beb?" Baekhyun nanya.

"Jam sebelas, Beb."

"Jam sebelas, Bi."

Jawab Sehun and Chanyeol barengan.

Nah loh.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Double update karena aku ingin. Wkwkwk. Komen lah sesungguhnya lebih baik gua dihujat daripada didiemin sama sekali. Emang gue peti mati?**


	5. Chapter 5

Si Baekhyun wajahnya langsung gelababan pas denger Chanyeol ikut nyahut; awalnya dia masih ngumpulin nyawa abis tidur eh taunya tiba-tiba aja langsung sadar. Dia natap ragu-ragu ke arah Sehun; tapi yang ada Sehun justru gak ngeliatin tanda-tanda kalo dia marah, bingung ato sebagainya.

Apakah Sehun budeg?

Good.

Kalo gitu Baekhyun bisa hela napas.

"Masih ngantuk ya, Beb?" Tanya Sehun yang matanya masih fokus ke jalanan.

"Eung."

Baekhyun ngiyain terus Sehun puk-puk kepala Baekhyun pake tangan kiri; pokoknya so sweet abis sampe Baekhyun senyum-senyum mesem. Berasa kayak masih pacaran dulu. Udah lama dia gak ngerasa gini ama Sehun. Jujur Baekhyun akuin dia ama Sehun emang gak harmonis pas Baekhyun keguguran, dan mungkin Baekhyun salah besar selingkuh kemaren ama Chanyeol soalnya pas sama itu cowok, Baekhyun merasa kayak dimanjain banget.

Atau mungkin emang setan lagi goda Baekhyun.

Makanya dia kegoda ama Ceye.

Omongin Ceye, Baekhyun segera inget kejadian beberapa detik lalu pas itu anak nyahut. Baekhyun jadi bete sendiri; enak aja dia mau sayang-sayangin Baekhyun pas deket Sehun.

Dia kesel.

Dia mau WA Chanyeol dan marahin, tapi dia masih gengsi dan males buka hape. Akhirnya dia manja-manja aja ama Sehun.

Toh, Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa dia kan ya. Buat apa dipikirin.

Pas sampe di rumah Baekhyun, Sehun langsung turunin barang bareng Chanyeol. Yuan dikenalin ama keluarga Baekhyun, mamah Baekhyun, Heechul langsung semangat pas liat Yuan dan bilang kalo Yuan cantik banget. Baekhyun terus salamin papahnya, papah Changmin terus Sehun ama Ceye nyamperin juga.

"Pagi, Pah... Mah..." Sapa Sehun senyum nyalamin mertuanya. "Oh iya, ini Chanyeol. Temen kantor aku ama Baekhyun, dia pacarnya Yuan." Ujar Sehun biar gak ribet jelasin Chanyeol ama Yuan ada hubungan apa.

Terus Heechul ngasih tau kalo Yuan bisa tidur di kamar tamu depan, biar gak jauh banget dari ruang depan kan, dan Sehun langsung nganterin. Awalnya Chanyeol mau ngikut kan, berasa dia bisa sekamar ama Yuan tapi tiba-tiba dicegah Changmin.

"Eh, gak boleh sekamar! Gak muhrim!" Tolak Changmin sembari becanda karena Heechul cuman mukul-mukul manja lengan suaminya.

"Gapapa, kali, Pah. Kan anak jaman now gitu..."

Changmin geleng-geleng. "Gak ah, Mah. Ntar digossipin orang komplek. Udah, Chanyeol. Kamu di kamar Baekbom aja."

"Lah, trus Baekbom ama istrinya tidur dimana?" Heechul nanya sendiri. Changmin nepuk jidat, lupa kalo ada Baekbom ama istri and anaknya di kamar Baekbom. "Kamu di kamar Baekhyun pas masih kecil aja ya, Baek... anterin sana Chanyeol ke kamar kamu ama Baekbom dulu."

Baekhyun karena patuh langsung nurut aja dan mulai jalan. Ceye segera ngikutin, gak lupa ijin ama bonyok Baekhyun.

Ternyata kamarnya di lantai dua. Chanyeol langsung bawa koper kecilnya naik tangga ngikutin Baekhyun yang jalan duluan. Matanya lirik pantat montok Baekhyun dari belakang yang lenggang lenggok anggun kayak yang disengaja wkwk; bikin mupeng aja dah.

Tapi Ceye sadar kalo Baekhyun kayaknya keki gitu ama dia.

Perjalanan ke kamar terasa awkward.

 _Gue harus lemesin urat tegang Baekhyun nih._

"Lo dulu sekamar ama abang lo ya, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha santai.

"Hmm."

Anjiran dibalas "hmm" doang. Tapi Ceye anaknya gampang menyerah; dia akan terus mencoba. "Kalo gue ogah sih sekamar ama kakak gue haha." Canda dia sendiri, ketawa sendiri.

Chanyeol mau nanya lagi, taunya udah sampe aja di kamar.

"Ini kamarnya." Udah gitu aja, si Baekhyun pergi.

Tapi bukan Ceye namanya kalo enggak berhasil. Dia nahan tangan Baekhyun dan narik badan Baekhyun ampe mentok ke dia, tangan satunya buka kenop pintu dan kebuka. Mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Ih, apaan sih! Pake acara pegang-pegang!" Berang Baekhyun lepasin tangan Ceye kasar banget.

Ceye kan jadi emosi anjing. "Eh elah, kemarenan aja kalo gak gue pegang lo rengek-rengek. Sekarang aja jual mahal, udah gue pake berkali-kali juga tuh badan."

Baekhyun langsung kaget. Wajahnya merah dan dia natap Chanyeol kek anak yang baru liat porno pertama kali; kaget plus muka kek tomat basah.

 _Plak_.

Of course Chanyeol ditampar Baekhyun.

"Ngomong tuh dijaga!" Tantang ituh bini orang pake nada marah; suaranya kayak yang masih ditahan biar gak teriak gitu.

"Emang gue salah? Toh elo yang—"

Terus ada langkah di tangga, Baekhyun langsung liat ke arah pintu dan nyuruh Chanyeol diem pake gerakan tangan. Sedetik kemudian Sehun dateng. "Gimana, Yeol? Sorry lo gak bisa sekamar ama Yuan. Lo ngerti kan, Bro?"

Sehun rangkulin Baekhyun sambil natap Chanyeol tanpa ada clue kalo bininya abis berantem ama temen kantornya itu.

"Yah, gapapa. Sekamar pun gue gak bisa ngentotin dia." Ujar Chanyeol tajam; apalagi pas bagian "entot" dia kayak yang ngelirik Baekhyun gitu sambil smirk. Baekhyun buang muka dan nenggelamin wajahnya di leher Sehun; males ladenin Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, tahan, Bro. Beberapa hari doang. Lagian kamar tamu sound proof kok, jauh dari kamar mertua gue. Gak bakal ada yang denger kalo lo enaena."

Chanyeol ngekeh aja. "Iya juga ya, toh bukan istri orang juga yang gue ML-in." Sindir dia kayaknya udah kelewat batas ampe Baekhyun nengok dan Sehun ngerutin dahi.

"Maksud lu?" Sehun nanya, walau mulai curiga si Ceye udah gak ngomongin Yuan. "Kan Yuan emang belom nikah."

"Beb, aku capek. Kita ke kamar aja yuk, ntar lagi juga jam makan siang. Aku mau mandi dulu sebelom makan siang." Bujuk Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol lepas kendali lagi.

Trus itu pasangan suami istri pergi.

Ceye cuman natapin sambil muter mata. Sumpah kesel banget dia lama-lama ama tingkah Baekhyun. "Beb, aku capek." Ucap dia niruin suara Baekhyun. "Capek pantat gua. Ama gue aja main kayak orang gila." Dia kesen sendiri.

Chanyeol jarang nih emosian gini; apalagi kalo masalah perek.

Bukan style dia banget.

Cuman ya itu dia, dia baru sekali ini juga jadi pelakor. Biasanya dia gak mau, kode etik dia itu kagak boleh deketin istri atau laki orang; pokoknya ntar bakalan berabe kalo ketauan. Cuman ya kalo gini udah kejadian mau diapain lagi.

Chanyeol terus peratiin itu kamar; ada dua kasur single bed. Satu pasti punya Baekhyun, sisanya ada dua meja belajar. Satu putih satu biru; ada satu lemari pakaian gede dan pas dibuka udah gak ada banyak baju. Walau masih nyisa dikit.

"Denger musik enak nih!" Ceye baringan di kasur dan ngeluarin headset. Tapi pas liat hape, taunya abis batere udah mati aja.

Terus Ceye balik ke tasnya buat ngabil charger, dia nyari colokan yang ada di dinding deket meja belajar yang warna putih. Ceye duduk di sana. Itu kamar masih bersih dan kayaknya dirapiin ama pembantu deh, soalnya gak berdebu sama sekali.

Dia ngecheckin IG dia. Like postingan orang di home, terus balik ke WA liatin chat dari beberapa grup penting sampe yang gak penting kayak grup kantor mereka yang isinya gossipin orang mulu.

Chanyeol kasih tau dia lagi di Bandung di grup, biar kalo ada yang nitip bisa kasih tau ke dia. Terus Jongdae, as always, yang respon paling cepet. Dia minta oleh-oleh kue artis yang Chanyeol gagal paham apaan.

Jongdae ampe pap beberapa buah photo buat Ceye biar dibeliin.

Jongin nitip seblak.

Yang Ceye gak tau lagi itu apaan.

Ceye akhirnya ninggalin itu chat karena bingung, dan palingan ntar dia nanya ke Sehun aja.

Dia juga gak bilang kalo ke Bandung bareng Sehun. Walau Irene mention kalo Sehun juga lagi di Bandung.

Dia biarin hp dan mau siap-siap tiduran; tapi dasar dia anaknya bosenan, dia lirik deh buku-buku yang ada di meja sana. Ada figura juga, photo Baekhyun atau Baekbom kecil kayaknya. Ada banyak buku; sekolah SMP sih kebanyakan, trus Ceye inget kalo Baekhyun kuliahnya di luar, jadi pasti gak ada buku kuliah di sana.

Dan ini juga kamar Baekhyun pas masih ama abangnya, jadi pasti mereka SMA udah punya kamar sendiri.

Tau ah.

Eh, ada buku yang menarik perhatian Ceye nih.

Buku unik. Ada gambarnya. Sama sampulnya tebel.

Pasti diari sih ini wkwk.

Ceye langsung senyum iseng plus ganteng. Dia ambil itu buku dan buka langsung baca halaman pertama.

 _This book is the property of Byun Baekkie_

Wkwkwkw.

"Huanjerrr. Rejeki namplok nih gue baca diary tuh cowok rusuh." Chanyeol, saking keselnya, dia lupa ama privacy dan baca aja itu diary. Dia langsung lanjut baca itu halaman utama yang isinya biodata semua.

* * *

 **Name** : Byun Baekhyun (Baekkie)

 **Age** : 13 tahun

 **Hobby** : Main piano, lomba debat bahasa Inggris, sama nonton acara masak

 **Makanan kesukaan** : bakso, babi kecap, sate lilit babi bali, sama semua makanan korea

 **Minuman kesukaan** : susu stroberi

 **Tipe idaman** : yang cakep, anaknya ramah, supel, sama disayang sama Mama Papa

 **Hal disuka** : debat

 **Hal dibenci** : gak ada, cuman kalo baekbom mulai godain, Baekkie kesel!

* * *

Puas dan cukup ngerti, Chanyeol langsung lanjut ke halaman kedua.

* * *

 _25 April, 2002_

 _Hi, nama aku Baekhyun! Panggil aja Baekkie! I just purchased you today! Ada toko buku baru di belakang sekolah dan banyak banget diary baguuus. I wanted you so bad, akhirnya aku beli~_

 _Oh ya, aku sekarang udah kelas tujuh loh! Terus udah selese MOS. Ada kakak kelas cakep banget, kayaknya aku gay deh_ _semoga mama gak marah tapi kakak kelasnya cakep banget. Namanya Kak Jonghyun._

 _Udah deh ntar aku cerita lagi._

* * *

Ceye ketawa ngakak. Gila sih, jadi Baekhyun doyan nulis diary gini dari kecil. Haha. Kocak.

Dia baru aja lanjut, eh taunya pintunya diketuk. Berharap Yuan, eh taunya Sehun. Dia langsung sembunyiin diary Baekhyun di laci.

"Makan siang dulu, Cey. Ntar kita abis itu mau ke RS jengukin istri Baekbom lahiran. Lo ikut kan?"

"Oke, bro. Gue ikutlah, masa enggak. Gak enak lah gue." Tawa Ceye sambil berdiri ngikutin Sehun ke meja makan. "Makan apa nih?"

Sehun cuman ngangkat bahu gak tau. "Belom tau, biasanya sih Mama masak banyak banget kalo ada acara keluarga gini, cuman yang pasti malamnya pasti ada BBQ, Cey. Soalnya keluarga Baekhyun doyan BBQ-an di halaman belakang. Ada kolam juga, enak kan suasananya jadinya."

Ceye ngangguk aja. "Tapi keluarganya minum, kan?"

Ketawa ngakak Sehun mandang Ceye curiga. "Lo mau mabok yes, Yeol? Gak usah khawatir, Papa itu ada koleksi wine bahkan. Jadi lo puas lah ntar malem. Paling ntar kasian bininya Baekbom, Nana, kagak bisa minum."

"Haha, iyalah. Yakali ntar air susunya bisa bikin bayinya mabok." Ceye ikutan ketawa. Terus sampe deh mereka ke meja makan sambil ketawa gitu, Changmin ampe nengokin kepo.

"Ketawa kenapa nih, kayaknya seru. Ajakin om dong," ucap Changmin bicara ke Ceye.

Chanyeol langsung duduk di meja deket ke Changmin. "Gak ada om, biasa omongan sampah anak muda."

"Loh, Om masih muda loh. Masih suka ngomongin sampah juga, iya kan, mah?" Changmin ngelirik Heechul yang sibuk motong-motong roti baguette gitu.

"Itu, Pah. Chanyeol takut dia gak bisa mabok ntar malem."

Changmin ketawa. "Haha, kamu gak tau aja Om gimana. Lagian cemen banget kamu mabok pas BBQ-an doang. Anak muda zaman sekarang begitu ya?" Changmin ngeledek.

"Wuish, jangan salah, om! Dua botol wine aja gak akan bikin saya mabok!" Lagak Chanyeol bangga, Sehun langsung ngangguk setuju.

"Bener, Pah! Chanyeol kuat banget. Makan siang aja minumnya pake beer!"

Lalu ketawa mereka pecah, ampe Heechul ikut ketawa.

"Haduh, kalo siang sih kita gak ada beer nih, Chanyeol. Tante adanya air putih aja sama teh manis kalo kamu doyan." Ujar Heechul sambil bagiin piring yang udah ada hidangan pasta plus rotinya.

"Wah! Keren banget, Tan! Ini Tante yang bikin?" Kejut Chanyeol liat makanan di depannya yang kayaknya lezat banget.

Baekhyun daritadi yang bantuin Heechul emang diem, tapi dia denger sih percakapan ortunya ama Chanyeol and Sehun. Dia emang gak nimbrung, cuman dia nyimak dan sadar banget kalo Ceye orangnya lovable banget.

Ini aja keluarganya langsung deket ama Ceye.

Padahal baru ketemu juga.

Gimana Baekhyun gak baper...

"It smells good~" ada suara dari yang baru dateng, Yuan ternyata baru mandi. Dan dia langsung duduk di sebelah Ceye. Ceye senyumin dia; trus peratiin makeup Yuan yang tebel banget.

 _Pantesan lama, mekapan dulu ya dia._

Batin Ceye.

"Mah, masih ada garem, gak?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun minta garem, kayaknya dia ngerasa kurang asin. Padahal enak-enak aja nih di lidah Ceye.

"Kurang asin emang ya?" Tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Enggak kok," jawab Changmin and Sehun barengan. Ceye pun setuju ama geng cowok.

"Kok di aku kurang asin ya..." Baekhyun nanya sendiri.

"Pengen kawin ya?" Goda Mamah bikin Baekhyun malu.

"Ih, kan udah nikah ama Sehun~"

"Kawinnya kan..." goda Heechul lagi. Baekhyun merungut kesel dan ambil garem sendiri jadinya. "Dasar kamu mah, gak bisa digoda dikit."

Mereka lalu makan siang dengan damai. Eyak. Ceye banyak cerita, tentang dia di kantor, kuliah dia dulu, bales omongan keluarga Baekhyun, sampe nyeritain gimana bisa ketemu Yuan walau bagian 19+ dia sekip. Yakali dia ngedongeng porno ke orang tua.

Masakan Mama Baekhyun enak ternyata.

Ceye puas.

Abis itu mereka langsung caw ke Rumah Sakit bersalin istrinya Baekbom. Sampe di sana, mereka nungguin lahiran kan. Dan untungnya gak lama, sekitar setengah jam anaknya udah brojol aja. Walau induksinya udah dari siang sih, lahirnya jam 2.

Ceye nunggu di luar ama yang lain, dia bahkan belom ketemu Baekbom soalnya suami ikut ke dalam nemenin istri lahiran. Pas udah bisa masuk, Ceye pun baru bisa liat Baekbom yang bahagia banget.

Dia keliatan nangis gitu.

Ceye cuman bisa senyum doang; kayaknya kalo dia nikah nanti pasti juga seneng pas anaknya lahir.

Anaknya Baekbom cewek. Namanya Nahyun. Pas Ceye ketemu ama Nana, bininya Baekbom Ceye kayak yang kenal gitu. Tapi ya udah lah dia sebodo amat.

Udah deh mereka ngobrol.

Basa-basi.

Tentang kerjaan lah dll.

Ceye seperti biasa gampang banget cerita. Mereka ternyata gak bisa langsung pulang, Nana harus nginep dulu sehari katanya sama anaknya juga. Baekbom nemenin. Heechul awalnya mau ikut nginep tapi kata Baekbom gausah.

Ya udah deh akhirnya mereka pulang lagi.

Sampe di rumah udah sore dan Chanyeol disuruh bantuin buat nyiapin bakaran BBQ.

Gila sih rumah keluarga Baekhyun emang gede. Ada kolam renang soalnya. Ada taman juga plus karauke mini gitu. Endes banget.

Pas manggang-manggang, beer udah disiapin. Ceye langsung minum sekeleng karena dia haus banget. Dia grill daging sama Changmin, Sehun nyiapin salad sama Baekhyun, Heechul motongin buah.

"Cey," mulai Changmin yang udah akrab aja manggil Cey. "Kamu serius sama Yuan?"

"Hehe, gak tau sih Om, saya belom kepikiran ke sana sih."

"Iya sih keliatan, tapi Om seusia kamu udah nikah loh sama Tante." Changmin mulai bercerita sambil bolak-balik iga di atas pan grill-nya. "Kalo dulu umur 20 belom nikah sih diomongin orang, Yeol. Pas anak Om, seumur kamu juga udah nikah. Baekhyun 24 udah nikah loh ama Sehun."

"Susah Om, kakak saya aja belom nikah ampe sekarang haha."

"Haha, gak papa sih. Yang penting cari calon yang bener dulu aja."

"He eh." Jawab Ceye sambil senyumin.

Dia udah sering ditanyain soal nikah ama orang. Justru keluarganya yang gak nanya, secara Ceye ama keluarganya gak deket. Keluarga dia broken home guys.

Ortunya cere.

Kakak Ceye juga hamil liar nikah. (Sorry gue sebelumnya buat MBA, wkwk, gue kiran MBA itu hamil luar nikah)

Ribet dah kalo omongin keluarga, makanya Ceye selow dulu aja. Kagak nikahpun dia mah oke-oke aja.

Pas jam lapanan Changmin mulai buka botol wine. Ceye langsung sorak heboh barengan ama Heechul. Semua pada minum kan, dan Baekhyun langsung geleng-geleng gasuka.

"Ih, Pah! Kok bukanya yang putih sih, mau yang merah aja, yang enak." Dia protes, mukanya merah karena udah minum gin tonic sama beer lumayan banyak.

"Kamu juga gak tahan minum padahal, pake minta-minta." Keluh Papah changmin lalu ngambil permintaan anaknya. Wine merah keluar, dan Ceye langsung nyobain.

"INI BARU ENAK!" Teriak Baekhyun seneng. Dia langsung lompat-lompat girang kek bocah dan idupin suara speaker makin heboh.

Chanyeol cuman bisa ngakak.

Ini maksudnya selametan keluarga Baekhyun?

Pesta ini mah.

Haha.

Yuan cuman minum sama nyemilin buah, beberapa temen komplek keluarga Byun juga dateng. Mereka becanda dan Chanyeol sesekali ikutan nimbrung. Ada yang kerja di kantor cabang dari kantor pusat Chanyeol bahkan, makanya bisa langsung cerita panjang.

Beberapa cewek main di kolam pas udah mulai malam jam sembilanan. Changmin udah mabok gitu kayaknya, soalnya dia udah ngelantur omongannya. Heechul asik cerita ama temen kompleknya. Yuan berenang dong malem-malem. Sebelom dia pamit tidur karena capek.

Chanyeol masih minum.

Hajar-hajaran.

Dia, Baekhyun, Sehun, Changmin, ama dua bapak lain main game dan yang kalah minum. Changmin ama Sehun sering kalah, mereka minum ampe Sehun benar-benar tepar di sofa.

Baekhyun udah cekikikan mulu kek anak SD.

Padahal dia minum dikit, tapi udah teler aja. Chanyeol yang merasa waras jadi was-was, apalagi Heechul udah beres-beres dan bilang mau bobok duluan sehabis nganterin temen-nya balik.

Cuman tinggal Ceye doang yang waras.

Temen-temen Changmin udah pada balik juga, Changminnya udah tidur terkapar. Sehun teler di sofa dan Baekhyun loncat-loncat.

Ceye yang udah mulai pusing lalu matiin speaker.

"Hah? KOK DIMATIIN!" Protes induk cabe nyipitin mata ke Chanyeol marah. "GAK ASIK! DASAR NYEBELIN!"

"Udah malam, Baek. Tidur aja gih, lo udah mabuk banget."

"Gak! Gue gak mabok! Hihi!" Dia lompat-lompat lagi berasa pocong apa, terus jalan ke kolam renang.

Buset.

Chanyeol langsung nyamperin. "Mo ngapain?"

"Suka-suka aku dong mau ngapain, gak usah sok peduli deh!" Baekhyun malah marah-marah padahal Ceye kagak larang apa-apa juga.

"Jang bilang lo mau loncat?"

"Sok tau lo! Tau apa lo tentang hati gue?!" Baekhyun makin ngelantur. Ceye cuman lega aja dia gak niat loncat ke kolam; yakali orang mabok masuk kolam. Ntar kenapa-napa kan berabe juga.

"Bagus deh kalo enggak—"

 _BYUR_

Baekhyun nyebur.

"Anjir, ni anak!" Chanyeol langsung ikut nyebur dan narik tubuh Baekhyun dari dalam aer. Dia agak susah soalnya Baekhyun gerak-gerak sambil cekikikan. "Baek, sumpah lo diam bisa gak."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kalo gue diem emang? Lo mau apain gue? Entotit gue?" Tantang Baekhyun yang omongannya mulai kasar dan kayak niru gaya bicara Ceye. Dia ngeledek.

Nyindir juga.

Ceye langsung angkat dia dan dorong tubuh Baekhyun ke sudut kolam biar bisa ketepi, ditahannya badan Baekhyun ama lengan dia dan diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun agak bisa sejajaran ama dia.

"Lepasin, ih!" Baekhyun berontak lagi.

"Diem gak?"

"Gak!"

"Diem!"

"Gak mau!"

"Diem ato gak gue cium lo sekarang juga, di depan bokap ama suami lo!"

Bukannya takut, Baekhyun justru nengadah. "LEPASI—umhhh!" Ceye beran nyium Baekhyun.

Di bibir.

Ngelumat itu bibir merah yang ada rasa wine-nya, manis pait.

Baekhyun langsung nutup mata; tapi ternyata ciumannya bentar aja. Ceye lepasin bibir Baekhyun pas itu cowok udah bisa diem. Dua-dua basah. Baju mereka jadi transparan dan udara malam tiba-tiba jadi panas gara-gara keadaan mereka.

Baekhyun ngerasa Ceye seksi banget sekarang, begitunya juga Ceye. Dua-duanya punya tatapan sayu masing-masing, Baekhyun baru aja mau nyiumin Ceye lagi sebelum Ceye nahan dan arahin wajah Baekhyun ke tempat Changmin yang gak sadar.

Bibir Ceye lalu deketin telinga Baekhyun. "Lo yakin mau perang lidah ama gue di depan bokap lo yang udah wasted?" Bisik Ceye berat.

"Enghhh—" Baekhyun malah desah geli.

"Ato di depan Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, kali ini Baekhyun bahkan enggak bisa liat Sehun soalnya telinganya diciumin Ceye. Dia merem melek.

"Anghh—Yeollhhh..."

"Lo beneran lonte, Baek... I'm kissing you in front of your husband..." ejek Chanyeol lalu masukin tangannya ke celana Baekhyun. Dia ketawa menang pas ngerasain penis Baekhyun udah separo tegang.

"Ehmm..."

"Lo bahkan ngaceng buat gue, di depan laki lo..."

"Yeol—ahhh, aku gak lonte..." dia masih bisa nolak walau dia bebasin tangan Chanyeol buat remas-remas titit dia. Baekhyun udah gak merasa dia istri orang kayaknya, mungkin gara-gara alkohol juga.

"Baek? Kamu dimana?" Suara Heechul langsung bikin Chanyeol lepasin Baekhyun dan naik dari kolam, dan bantuin Baekhyun naik. "Loh kalian kok bisa ke kolam?"

"Ini, Tan. Tadi Baekhyun loncat, kayaknya dia mabok berat. Jadi aku bantuin naik."

"Ohh, yaudah. Tante ambilin handuk ya." Hechuul langsung ke drawer yang emang ada isinya handuk kalo abis renang, sambil bangunin Sehun. "Toh, Baekhyun mabuk."

Sehun langsung ngerti dan melukin Baekhyun sama handuk, Baekhyun langsung meluk manja dan nyiumin leher Sehun. "Hmm, Baek... di kamar aja ya, Sayang. Malu ada Mamah..." ucap Sehun sambil ngeringin rambut Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyunnya gak berenti; ampe leher Sehun digigit-gigit.

"Udah ke kamar aja," Heechul cuman geleng-geleng. "Maaf ya, Yeol. Baekhyun emang touchy banget kalo mabok. Apalagi ke Sehun."

"Iya, Tan."

Chanyeol cuman senyum doang.

Dalam hatinya dia gumam, _gak cuman ke Sehun. Ke saya juga anak Tante lebih gatel lagi._

Cuman dia masih sober. Akhirnya dia balik ke kamar dan ganti baju. Mandi lama di kamar mandi. Sambil mainin titit. Dia denger suara desahan Baekhyun ama Sehun, karena kamar mereka deketan di atas.

Chanyeol jengkel.

Dia lalu nyari headset di tas ampe ke koper.

" _Ahh, Sehunnieh! Kocok lebih ughhh"_

"Bangsat, mana sih headset gue?!" Kesal dia, tanpa sadar kalo headsetnya ada di kasur daritadi. Ckck.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Mau dibawa kemana~ cerita ini~~~ awalnya gue gak mahu masukin adegan kolam renang, but man, it happens actually once gue party ama anak-anak so it just came out like that.**

 **Komen yo!**

 **Kira-kira Ceye numbuh bibit cinta e kapan? Sama kalian mau gak ini gue kasih drama? Haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hoekk_

Baru bangun tidur, Baekhyun langsung muntah-muntah dan lari ke kamar mandi. Sehun yang masih telanjang ikutan kebangun dan liat bininya ngeluarin suara muntah-muntah gitu dari WC.

Sehun terpaksa bangun, dia ambil baju ngasal bentar dan pake celana yang ada aja terus masuk ke kamar mandi. Di sana ada Baekhyun yang udah jongkok dan wajahnya nunduk ke mulut toilet.

Dia terus mijet-mijet punggung Baekhyun selama Baekhyun terus muntahin isi perutnya; Sehun gak habis pikir ini Baekhyun bisa kayak gini karena hangover atau... karena hal satunya lagi yang lebih bikin dia semangat. Tapi Sehun gak mau langsung ambil kesimpulan.

Pas Baekhyun udah selese, itu anak hidungnya merah banget dan dia kayak yang capek tingkat dewa.

"Udah legaan? Mau air putih?" Tanya Sehun perhatian plus khawatir. Istri montok cantik semok aduhay-hay-hay-nya itu cuman ngangguk, Sehun bantuin dia berdiri dan ngarahin dia ke kasur lagi buat duduk.

Si albino ngambilin segelas air dari meja nakas yang langsung ditegak habis ama Baekhyun; buset, haus apa rakus dah, sang suami masih aja ngurut-ngurut tangan kiri Baekhyun, mijetin dan lemesin urat-uratnya yang bisa jadi tegang.

Mungkin Baekhyun masuk angin juga.

"Beb, aku mau minyak peppermint..." Baekhyun minta lirih, suaranya serak halus mendayu, kalo enggak muntah-muntah mungkin Sehun udah terjang lagi nih, tapi sebagai pasangan yang udah sumpah janji setia di altar, Sehun bakalan lakuin yang terbaik demi Baekhyun pas sakit maupun pas enaena.

"Bentar ya aku check di tas dulu..."

Tas yang mereka bawa dibongkar, biasanya kalo travelling Baekhyun emang hobi nge-pack minyak-minyak essensial buat kalo pusing dan sakit ringan. Daripada makan obat, mending dikasih minyak – itu semboyan Baekhyun ter-semok 2018. "Yang, kayaknya gak ada pappermint, adanya minyak Thieves..."

"Ya udah gapapa, itu aja..." ucap Baekhyun ngiyain.

Sehun langsung ngasihin itu botol ke Baekhyun, berharap bisa bikin bininya legaan dikit.

Eh taunya, pas dibuka tutup botol, Baekhyun langsung buang muka. "Bauk bangettt! Aku—hoeeek!" Baekhyun langsung nutup mulut dan larian lagi ke kamar mandi.

Sumpah deh, Sehun jadi khawatir.

"Beb, abis ini kita ke dokter aja ya..." Sehun ngajakin, pas dia liat sebenernya Baekhyun enggak muntahin apa-apa. Kayaknya perutnya aja yang mual gitu.

Sumpah sih...

Ini kayak gejala hamil.

Sehun jadi senyum-senyum kecil.

Kalo beneran hamil, dia sih seneng banget.

"Tapi ntar mau liat Nahyun..." tolak Baekhyun.

"Gak papa, ntar sekalian checknya di rumah sakit itu aja."

Baekhyun geleng imut. "Enggak mau, Beb. Itu kan rumah sakit bersalin..."

"Ya udah, mau ke klinik komplek aja?"

Baekhyun juga geleng. "Gak ah, paling aku hangover. Ntar minta beliin bubur aja juga baikan." Tolak si Baekhyun lagi sambil berdiri dan jalan ke wastafel buat gosok gigi and cuci muka.

Pas Sehun lirik, eh taunya Baekhyun masih naked dong; si Sehun baru sadar. Gila sih tubuh istrinya dari belakang semok and mantap banget. Dia ikut jalan dan berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, dipeluknya tubuh mungil istrinya dan diciumnya pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Udah halal mah enak.

Mau ngapain aja juga boleh.

Uhuy; Sehun megangin titit Baekhyun yang masih lemes. Dibelai-belai ampe agak tegang dan Baekhyunnya tensed gitu di pelukannya. "Kamu seksi banget, Sayang..." puji Sehun lirikin wajah istrinya dari cermin, dia liat Baekhyun mejamin mata sambil muka mulut buat ngedesah.

Lucu banget, soalnya dia masih gosok gigi gitu.

"Kamu indah banget..." tambahin pujian lagi, biar rumah tangga makin harmonis.

"Emh—Babieh, aku lagi umhh—gosok gigi..." ucap Baekhyun dorong pantatnya ke belakang, tujuannya sih biar Sehun munduran dikit. Eh taunya... wkwk, si Sehun malah ngira itu ajakan buat this-and-that.

Dasar seme mah dimana-mana otak mesum semua.

Sehun trus jongkok gitu di belakang Baekhyun, dua tangannya di pantat Baekhyun; bininya mulai gosok gigi lagi, tapi tangan Sehun udah mau bukain belahan pantat bininya.

Dipaksanya ngebuka sambil ngeremas itu pantat montok yang kenyal and halus banget kulitnya. Baekhyun yang lagi kumur-kumur berusaha fokus banget apalagi pas jari Sehun mainin lubang pantatnya.

Untungnya kemaren malam Sehun masih sempet inget buat bersihin lubang Baekhyun kalo enggak bisa ada _lube_ kering gitu, kan gak nyaman buat bininya. Kalo sperma sih gak ada yang tumpah dari tu lobang karena mereka pake kondom.

Soalnya takut seprei berantakan banget.

Gak enak ama Mamah Heechul.

Baekhyun aja juga dikondomin.

Biar gak leber-leber juga.

Nah balik ke lobang sempit Baekhyun; Sehun udah jilatin bibir; gak tahan dia liat itu daerah intim kebanggan istrinya itu. Mulus banget, kagak ada bulu, si Baekhyun rajin waxing, mana merah gitu.

Agrh—Sehun berasa kerasukan iblis.

Mau hajar itu lubang. Mau dia bor ampe Baekhyun desah dan suaranya serak. Tapi sekarang, dia mau kenyodh itu lubang dulu aja. Baekhyun deserves it, karena udah jadi istri yang baek banget buat Sehun.

"Enghh—babieh—ahhh... sayangghh..." Baekhyun emang doyan banget kalo udah di-rimming gini. Lubangnya rasanya basah-basah geli nikmat kalo uadh sentuhan ama lidah basah Sehun.

Sehun asik ama maninannya.

Dan Baekhyun...

Baekhyun asik sama fantasinya.

Panggil aja Baekhyun gila, soalnya dia udah bayangin wajah cowok lain yang lagi benamin wajah di pantatnya sekarang.

Fantasinya sekarang berada di apartemen belakang kantor, di depan kaca gede kamar itu cowok PK, dan Baekhyun lagi liatin badannya duduk di wajah Ceye; sementara Ceye keluar-masukin lidahnya dari lubang Baekhyun.

Ughh...

Baekhyun gigit bibir.

Nahan desahan.

Dia di sana bakalan desah liar, manggil-manggil nama yang bukan nama suaminya tanpa rasa bersalah. _"Chanyeolllhh ahhh, terus sayang... ahh lidah kamu enak ahh banget akuhhh mau ahh keluar..."_

Dia bakalan remas-remasin rambut Chanyeol, ato remasin selimut.

Liurnya bakalan netes ampe lehernya.

Matanya udah kek kesetanan; kayak kerasukan masal di acara Karma AN*V. Putihnya doang keliatan.

Ceye emang doyan banget eat his ass; dan Baekhyun bakalan senyum seneng kalo udah keenakan; kayak sekarang.

Dia senyum sambil desah-desah.

Tangannya satu ngeremas sikat gigi, satunya ngeremas odol yang udah keluar dari tube-nya dan jatoh di wastafel. Dia udah gak sadar.

"Ahhh—ahh—ughhh—" Baekhyun nengadah dan mulai dorong-dorongin pantatnya kebelakang; biar itu lidah makin masuk ke dalam lorongnya.

Lembab.

Basah.

Enak.

Baekhyun udah mabok kepayang. Tangannya yang gemetaran lepasin gosok gigi dan mulai ngocok kontolnya sendiri. "Umhh—enghh—ahh—enak ahh enak banget ahhhhh..."

Dan...

Crot!

Keluar...

"Ahh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Tapi dia makin mengejang soalnya lakinya masih terus obok-obok lubang dia pake lidahnya.

Alhasil orgasme Baekhyun makin kerasa indah.

Dia langsung terkulai jatoh, dan untungnya dipapah langsung ama Sehun. "Capek ya?" Goda Sehun sambil nyiumin pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuman bisa ngangguk, Sehun langsung gendong bininya ke ranjang. Dia balik ke kamar mandi buat gosok gigi.

"Yang, aku laper... aku boleh turun duluan ya?" Baekhyun ngintip dari pintu. "Kamu gak ngaceng kan?"

Sehun balik badan dan liatin gundukan celananya.

Baekhyun langsung manyun. Soalnya dia laper dan kalo dia harus nyepongin Sehun dulu dia nunda makan dong.

"Gak papa, Beb. Aku bisa urus sendiri. Kamu sana makan aja..." Sehun kasih tau. Baekhyun langsung senyum.

"Makasih ya, Beb. Aku tunggu di ruang makan ya~"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Di ruang makan udah ada Heechul sama Changmin di meja, Yuan masih tidur mungkin dan Chanyeol kayaknya lagi di mesin kopi buat ambil kopi. Baekhyun duduk aja di kursi yang kosong.

Dia liat gak selera roti yang dimakan bonyoknya.

"Mah, aku mau bubur dong..." ucap Baekhyun manja.

"Bubur ayam, Baek?"

"Iya... aku kayaknya masuk angin, mau bubur."

"Ya udah, ntar dibeliin ya kalo ada yang lewat sekarang kamu minum teh anget aja biar mendingan dikit." Ujar Mamah langsung berdiri buat bikin teh anget.

Chanyeol pas udah dapet kopi, duduk di seberang Baekhyun. Mereka lirikan bentar dan Baekhyun cepetan buang muka ke arah pintu masuk.

"Biasanya mang buburnya dateng jam berapa sih, Mah?"

"Jam segini sih takutnya udah gak ada, udah lewat. Abisan kamunya sih pake acara nyebur ke kolam segala..." Heechul bales dan Baekhyun langsung jadi awkward gitu, secara kan tadi malam dia sempet hampir gituan ama Ceye di kolam renang. "Chanyeol kasian tuh, ampe dia bantuin kamu naik."

"Gak papa, Tante. Baekhyun gak nyusahin kok," ucap dia walau udah smirk banget sampe Baekhyun kesel.

Dia pasti nyindir nih.

Secara kan Baekhyun berontak banget pas dipegang Ceye.

"Apa mau ke dokter ntar sekalian pas mau ke rumah sakit?" Papah Changmin akhirnya buka suara. "Emang sampe gimana, Baek?"

"Tadi aku muntah gitu, Pah. Takutnya kan salah makan juga... tapi aku gak mau ke dokter sih, palingan ini dikasih minyak peppermint juga baikan. Tapi aku gak bawa masalahnya," keluh Baekhyun yang kepotong sama Heechul yang ngasihin teh anget. Dia langsung seruput.

"Kayaknya kita punya minyak peppermint deh, bentar ya Mama cairiin dulu..." Heechul gak jadi duduk dan ubek-ubek kotak obat yang selalu ada di ruang makan. Jaga-jaga aja, soalnya keluarga mereka seringnya ngumpul di ruang makan. "Nih ada, Baek..."

Chanyeol cuman bisa meratiin, Baekhyun emang agak pucet sih, mungkin bisa jadi gara-gara ke kolam kemaren. Walau bentar tapi itu kan udah malem.

Apalagi malemnya lanjut ena-ena ama Sehun, yang bikin Ceye susah tidur.

Bangsul emang.

 _Hoek_

Eh Baekhyun justru muntah pas ciumin bau minyak andalannya. Dia langsung lari ke kamar mandi terdekat. Mamah Heechul sampe ngikutin dan Changmin liatin.

"Haduh, dia emang gak tahan dingin sih..." Changmin ngegumam.

"Ke dokter aja ntar Om..." saran Chanyeol.

"Iya tapi dia pasti gak mau, Baekhyun anaknya keras kepala banget. Lagian dia emang agak trauma sih ama Dokter setelah keguguran kemaren."

"Hmm... iya sih, pasti syok ya dia. Sehun aja waktu itu juga down..."

Changmin hela napas. "Iya, Yeol. Mereka udah program beberapa tahun padahal, nyiapin yang oke banget. Baekhyun sampe ikut gym juga, jaga makan banget... tapi yah, nasib namanya..." Ibu bapak jelasin sambil inget-inget masa dulu. "Lagian dulu pas pre-wed medical checkup, Dokter udah kasih tau kalo sperma Sehun emang agak lemah buat buahin Baekhyun yang notabenenya cowok. Makanya Baekhyun juga waktu itu agak kesel ama Dokter karena dicap susah hamil mereka kalo beneran nikah, tapi ya namanya cinta ya... mereka usaha banget. Mungkin belom rejeki."

"Emang bisa gitu ya, Om... pake acara check sperma segala..."

"Bisalah, Cey. Jaman sekarang kan canggih banget. Makanya kamu dari sekarang aja check-nya, takutnya kalo udah mau nikah kan percuma gitu loh... apapun hasilnya juga biasanya bakalan dibiarin karena udah kelanjur sayang."

Terus Heechul balik lagi, tapi Baekhyunnya gak ikut. Itu ibu cantik ketawa.

"Kenapa, Mah?"

"Itu biasa, si Baekhyun marah. Mamah becandain mungkin dia hamil..."

"Mamah udah tau anaknya ngambekkan," ujar Changmin geleng-geleng.

"Habis, muntahnya gak ada isi gitu loh, Pah. Dan mual-mual kalo nyiumin minyak, kan kayak mama hamil dia dulu..." Heechul ngasih argumen.

"Bisa juga yaa..." Changmin bergumam.

Sementara Ceye?

Ceye cuman diem doang.

Kalo hamil sih bagus, toh SeBaek lagi program kan? Cuman ya gitu deh, tau ah. Ceye suka bingung ama perasaan dia sekarang; mungkin dia butuh liburan panjang nih. Setress mikirin hal-hal ginian.

Apa mungkin Ceye ada rasa bersalah?

Ama Sehun?

Atau mungkin Baekhyun?

Ah! Ceye ngerti!

Mungkin gegara dia kemaren kagak nyolok! Makanya cranky begini! Moto hidup Ceye kan harus at least colek lubang nih dalam sehari, dan kemaren dia gak sempet ngapa2in ama Yuan kan.

Ceye buru-buru ke kamar Yuan pas Heechul ama Changmin bilang mau siap-siap ke RS; lumayan lah quickie bentar 20 menit juga bisa. Pas sampe di kamar Yuan, taunya gak ada si Yuan. Ceye bingung, apa itu anak berenang?

Di kolam, gak ada Yuan juga, yang ada malah Baekhyun di taman duduk menung gitu. Awalnya Ceye mau pergi kan, eh tapi dia kayak yang gak bisa balik badan gitu; yang ada dia malah jalan ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk di seberang bangkunya.

"Katanya masuk angin, masuk gih." Ceye mulai ngomong, Baekhyun tersentak kaget, keliatan dari ekspresi wajahnya, sebelom itu wajah berubah jengkel pas ngeliat wajah Chanyeol. "Lagian kemaren pake acara nyebur segala."

"Udah deh, gak usah diingetin dua kali."

Si montok marah.

Chanyeol seneng; soalnya emang dia doyan banget godain Baekhyun kek gini berasa masa-masa dia masih perang dunia ama Baekhyun. Abisnya Baekhyun kalo marah, kiyowo sekali, imut, dan juga minta diemut. Umhh.

"Lagian ke dokter aja keles. Palingan juga dikasih obat."

"Gak mau; obat ntar bikin susah hamil." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Atau lo tespek aja, kali hamil beneran."

"Ih! Gak usah dibahas napa! Lagian aku masih marah sama kamu!"

Chanyeol mesem-mesem ketawa, seneng banget nih dia. Kalo ama Baekhyun pasti dia ketawa-tawa; gak sadar aja dia perasaan bete dia ilang tiba-tiba pas deket Baekhyun. Dan perasaan bete itu balik pas Baekhyun jauh.

Ehem.

Kek orang jatuh cinta.

Tapi sih lagak Ceye enggak; kan Baekhyun mainan dia doang, ya gak gengs?

"Ya udah deh kalo lo marah gue minta maap."

Baekhyun gak bales lagi, dia justru ngeliatin Ceye doang. "Seriusan?"

"Iya, gak enak gue marah-marah ama lo terus. Kayak yang sesak hati gue." Jujur Chanyeol bikin Baekhyun malu dan wajahnya merah; untung si Ceye lagi serius makanya gak dia becandain. "Maapin ya, Baek?"

"Ya udah sini..." cicit Baekhyun nepuk tempat di sebalah dia dan geseran dikit biar Ceye bisa duduk.

Seneng?

Jelas. Ceye seneng banget ampe dia semangat 45 duduk di sebelah Baekhyun; kebetulan mereka menghadap ke arah rumah jadi bisa waspadalah kalo ada yang dateng.

Pas udah duduk, Baekhyun langsung ndusel-ndusel ke dia manja. Cielah, ini bini orang gatel banget. Dia ampe endusin kek anak kucing. "Kamu wangi banget sih, Yeol... aku kangen..."

Ceye ngekeh aja.

"Tapi hati-hati ya, ntar ketauan..."

"Jadi kita lanjut nih backstreet-an?"

"He-em... tapi hati-hati... jangan ketauan, kamu gak boleh asal ngomong lagi keceplosan di depan Sehun."

Baekhyun tau dia salah. Ini salah, tapi dia gak kuat; jauhan ama Ceye bikin dia merana. Dan justru bikin hubungan dia ama Sehun makin gak sehat; Baekhyun malah ngasih harapan palsu ama Sehun, Baekhyun jadi dilema.

Kemaren dia desah keras banget juga biar Ceye denger.

Biar Ceye jeles.

Cemburu.

"Abisnya aku kesel, kamunya gitu banget ke aku..." Ceye bales sambil belai-belai paha Baekhyun. "Aku sampe mimpi buruk tadi malam, loh..."

Baekhyun cekikikan aja. "Gara-gara aku ama Sehun entotan yah?"

"Ih, jorok ngomongnya~" goda Chanyeol nyubitin pinggang Baekhyun.

"Biarin... kamu yang ajarin. Yeol... aku mau ngelakuin sesuatu..."

"Apaan?"

"Tapi kamu janji harus waspada dan liatin ke arah pintu rumah terus, bisa?"

Ceye ngangkat alis bingung. "Maksud—Bi? Ahh—fuck, anjing, masa disini sih, Bi?" Ceye langsung kaget pas liat Baekhyun jongkok dan ngeluarin junior dia yang masih lemes.

Shit.

Binal juga Baekhyun mau mainin kontyeol di area terbuka gini. Sensasinya gila sih; mana Ceye harus was-was liatin kalo ada orang mergokin kan.

"Papah ama Mamah siap-siap, dan mereka cabut duluan ke RS. Sehun pasti nonton, dia suka nontonin olah raga Minggu pagi gini... akuh... akuh sukanya nyepongin kamu pagi-pagi hehe..."

Anjiran.

Fuck.

Ceye fix langsung ngaceng.

Mana gaya ngomong Baekhyun inosen banget tapi lidahnya udah jilatin urat-urat penis Ceye kek eskrim. Chanyeol langsung benamin jarinya di rambut Bekhyun; nekan itu kepala biar masukin kontol dia ke mulut hangat si empunya.

Ehmm

Pas udah masuk gilasih, Chanyeol nikmat banget. Butuh tenaga dalam euy bagi Ceye buat enggak merem; matanya harus siaga dong liatin orang. Tapi dia ngintip Baekhyun sesekali bikos Baekhyun seksi abis.

Gila sih.

Dosa ini; Baekhyun bener-bener dosa ternikmat yang Ceye pernah coba.

Lidahnya jago.

Bibirnya indah.

Jago banget anjing.

Ceye gak ngerti lagi.

Bolanya dikocokin juga, mulutnya naik-turun seirama hentakan gendang aseeeek. Haha. Terus pas udah di ujung kulupnya, Baekhyun bakalan hisap lebih kuat dan maninin lubang kencing Ceye ampe Ceye rasain sensasi enak geli nikmat jadi satu.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck, lo—shit! Kamu jago banget ahhh..."

Ceye nengadah.

Gak kuadh coy, enak bener.

Tapi Baekhyun berenti. "Mata siaga!" Tegur Baekhyun lanjutin aksinya.

Fuck.

Baekhyun lanjut nyepong; dia udah kangen banget ama penis Ceye ampe dia kulum semangat, kek orang kelaparan, hisap, jilat, kulum.

Slurrrr

Sluprppp

Hmmm

Baekhyun jadi desah sendiri, kontolnya juga kayaknya udah ngeluarin precum; lubangnya gatel. Dia udah pengen dientot banget. "Yeollhh—aku gak tahan, kontolin aku, please..." pintanya.

Ceye langsung gigt bibir.

Shit.

"Ya udah yok ke kamar."

"Jangan... ntar ketauan, di sini aja..."

"Baek, walaupun idenya gila dan menantang abis tapi gue takut katauan sumpah." Chanyeol lirik sekitar, terus dia liat kolam renang, mayan sih ketutupan kan area dalam mereka. "Ya udah di kolam aja."

Baekhyun langsung ditarik dan bajunya dibuka, Ceye ikutan buka baju dan ninggalin celana dalam doang, sementara Baekhyun udah telanjang soalnya dia gak pake kolor. Sebelum masuk kolam, Ceye nutupin pintu geser gede yang batasin kolam ama rumah.

Terus dia masuk ke kolam dan cipokin Baekhyun dalam.

Kangen.

Sange.

Kangen dan sange jadi satu; mereka ada mulut, adu lidah, cipokan ampe makin basah. Baekhyun desah gak tau diri; tangannya gapai-gapai tubuh Ceye sambil kakinya usaha biar dia tetep posisi berenang.

Bakalan capek banget habis ini.

Cuman udah kepalang tanggung. Dia udah pengen dikontolin banget.

Baekhyun terus ngajak Chanyeol ke sudut, dia langsung madap belakang dan nyodorin pantatnya ke penis Ceye. Langsung penetrasi dan dia tereak.

"Ahhh!" Sakit soalnya gak ada preparation, tapi geli soalnya ada aer kolam masuk. "Uhhh—ahh—"

"Baek? Kamu dimana?"

"Fuck!" Chanyeol langsung berenti dan kaget begitu ngeliat ada bayangan di balik pintu transparan itu, suara Sehun kedengeran dan tangannya udah buka itu pintu.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke kolam, penisnya lepas dari lubang Baekhyun dan dia berusaha ngumpet dalam air.

Dia yang awalnya mau sembunyi kaget lagi.

Karena di dalam kolam, ternyata ada Yuan juga, yang berendam dan duduk di dasar.

Yuan smirk ke dia penuh arti.

Fuck.

Mereka ketauan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Titit Bekhyun diCipok Ceye**

 **Dobel apdet karena aku sayang kamu. Gue gak jadi ngasih drama ah, capek mikirin drama. Paling ntar konflik2 standar soalnya otak gue gak cukup buat mikirin plot bagus, guys, maapkan.**

 **Komen bro-sis.**

 **Karena aku haus nih ama pendapatmu.**


End file.
